Renacer despues de 3 años, Ichiruki
by kofymate
Summary: Rukia regresa despues de 3 años que se le creia muerta, pero regresa full, bankai, shumpo, y holowficacion, una guerra, un compromiso, una traicion, y ahora una boda... Nuevo capitulo, La Boda! de regreso a los fics jeje
1. Recuerdos

Hi…………………..

Aquí les dejo una nueva historia, es un poco trágica u.u

-Dialogo

-_Pensamiento (solo hay 1 o 2)_

Narración

Creo que eso es todo, sin más aquí va:

**Capitulo 1.- "Recuerdo"**

Era el día de navidad en el pueblo de Karakura, la nieve lo cubría todo, el paisaje era tranquilo. Todos se reunían con familiares y amigos, todos menos cierto chico peli-naranja.

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba sentado en una banca del parque, el cual estaba vacío por la temperatura del aire, se le veía con la mirada baja…

-Enana… -Decía con voz nostálgica, triste, culpable, recordando lo ocurrido hace tres años.

------------------------------- Flash Back---------------------------------------------

Se libraba la batalla contra los espada y demás arrancar. El capitán del decimo escuadrón había derrotado a su oponente. Konamura había derrotado a Tousen, una difícil decisión para él.

Ichigo se encontraba herido sobre el aire, sentado en el. Aizen se dirigía hacia él, cerró los ojos resignado. –_Perdónenme todos_- pensaba el peli-naranja, esperaba la llegada de su muerte, solo había podido herir un poco a Aizen en el hombro, no tenia oportunidad alguna.

Apretó un poco los ojos, respiro tranquilamente, todo había sido en vano, esperaba que Aizen atravesara de una vez por todas su corazón con su zampakuto. Su reiatsu estaba a dos metros de él, pasaron unos segundos, y no ocurrió nada, solo un líquido cálido cayó en su mejilla izquierda, abrió lentamente

-¿_Que ocurrió? – _lo que vio lo hizo abrir rápidamente los ojos. -¡Rukia!

La peli-negra estaba frente a él, había sido atravesada por la zampakuto de Aizen un poco encima del vientre, tomaba la zampakuto con ambas manos, el shinigami sustituto la miro a la cara el brillo de sus ojos se opacaba lentamente, y en la falsa Karakura comenzó a llover.

-Idiota. –Dijo la peli-negra en voz baja, casi de susurro. Veía directamente a los ojos al peli-naranja, sonrío tiernamente. Una sonrisa que solo le podría dedicar a él, la primera persona que amó, y tal vez la ultima a la que vería, todo comenzaba a verse borroso, el rostro del chico se perdió en la oscuridad, ya solo se veían sus ojos marrones.

Un gran sentimiento de culpa inundo al peli-naranja, un sentimiento que sería reemplazado rápidamente por odio. Aizen levanto su zampakuto, extendiendo completamente el brazo, el pequeño cuerpo de la peli-negra se deslizo sobre el filo de la katana, cuando se topo con el mango de esta un ligero quejido y unas cuantas gotas de sangre salieron de su boca.

Aizen arrojo a la shinigami hacia abajo, y cuando esta estaba entre el cielo y la tierra…

-Hado numero 33, Sokatsui. –La peli-negra observaba como el fuego azul se dirigía hacia ella, hizo una mueca de dolor.

Aizen e Ichigo veían como el cuerpo de la peli-negra era envuelta en el fuego azul, junto con todo lo que se encontraba al alcance de este. Inmediatamente todo se reducía a nada.

-¿Cómo se atreve una basura como ella a mancha mi zampakuto?- Decía Aizen con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Basura?- Decía con tono de gracia el peli-naranja

-Parece que todavía tiene fuerzas para hablar. –Le contestaba mientras seguía contemplando orgulloso lo que había hecho su fuego azul.

Y ese fue un gran error, Ichigo atravesó el corazón de Aizen, aun con la mirada baja, empujo un poco más a Tensa Zangetsu y volteo a ver a la cara a Aizen.

El rey del hueco mundo solo observó todo el odio que tenía en los ojos el peli-naranja, mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a desgarrarse y se desangraba por dentro.

El shinigami sustituto subió un poco en el aire dando un pequeño giro, moviendo el cuerpo de Aizen igualmente. -¡Getsuga… -Todo el odio junto con el calor que se conjuntaban en ese ataque comenzaron a quemar a Aizen de dentro para fuera -… Tenshö!

El rey del hueco mundo fue lanzado hacia el suelo, y del gran hueco que tenía en el pecho gotas de sangre caían en el trayecto, pensó que todo había terminado ahí.

Pero el shinigami sustituto no se conformaría fácilmente, utilizo el shunpo y se posiciono delante de Aizen mientras este caía. Con un simple movimiento atravesó la cabeza del ex capitán de la quinta división, la zampakuto lo atravesó en la frente con un pequeño desvió hacia abajo. –¡Getsuga Tenshö!

El cuerpo decapitado de Aizen cayo estruendosamente entre los escombros de lo que fue uno de los edificios de la falsa Karakura. La sangre que emanaba del cuerpo se conjuntaba con el agua en un pequeño camino.

Todos los que se encontraban en el Hueco Mundo llegaron a la falsa Karakura a través de una garganta hecha por el capitán del doceavo escuadrón. Apenas dieron el primer paso observaron hacia abajo, bajo sus pies se encontraba un pequeño charco de sangre. Inoue dejo salir un pequeño grito de miedo.

Siguieron el rastro con la mirada, se detuvo en el cuerpo del ex capitán de la quinta división, todos observaron la escena horrorizados, ¿Quién era capaz de hacer algo así? Pronto obtuvieron la respuesta, Ichigo utilizo el shunpo y bajo a unos metros de los recién llegados.

De su zampakuto aun escurría sangre, ignoro a todos y posiciono su zampakuto frente a él. -¡Getsuga… -Ishida y Renji lo tomaron por los brazos, y Byakuya arrojo a Tensa Zangetsu fuera del alcance del peli-naranja.

-¡Es suficiente Ichigo! –Decía Renji mientras aplicaba más fuerza a su agarre.

-Abarai tiene razón Kurosaki, sus partículas espirituales ya se están esparciendo. –Decía Ishida mientras observaban como el cuerpo de Aizen se desintegraba en partículas espirituales que se dispersaban lentamente.

Ichigo forcejeo mas, pero entre mas lo hacía más apretaban el agarre. –Pero el… -En ese momento la imagen de Rukia regreso a su mente. -¡Rukia!- Utilizo el shunpo librándose del agarre de sus amigos y se dirigió a los escombros más cercanos, buscaba desesperadamente entre ellos, sin importarle si sus heridas se abrían mas.

En ese momento todos comprendieron lo que había ocurrido mientras no estaban, y la razón del por qué el cuerpo de Aizen estaba en ese estado cuando llegaron. El equipo Karakura y Renji se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el peli-naranja.

-Sera mejor que nos separemos, en cinco minutos nos veremos así, ya que no es muy grande la ciudad. –Decía el Quincy mientras tomaba por el hombro a Ichigo.

El peli-naranja volteo y observo que todos lo apoyaban, asintió con la cabeza. –Gracias chicos- Poco después desaparecía en un shunpo llegando a otros escombros.

-Sera mejor que hagamos lo mismo. –Decía el peli-rojo, todos asintieron y se separaron.

Ichigo y Renji avanzaban utilizando el shunpo, Ishida utilizaba Hirenkyaku, Chad e Inoue solo corrían.

Cada uno buscaba éntrelos escombros a su compañera.

Después del tiempo acordado los primeros en llegar al punto de reunión. Chad solo negó con la cabeza, e Inoue bajo la mirada. Poco después veían a Ishida y Renji acercarse, ambos negando con la cabeza. La única esperanza que tenían era que Ichigo la encontrara.

Mientras tanto el aludido se dirigía de regreso, a mitad del shunpo sintió un poco del reiatsu de la peli-negra, se apresuro con una pequeña esperanza de encontrar a Rukia, llego al lugar de donde provenía el reiatsu.

Era una calle desolada, con pocos escombros, y debajo de una pequeña roca se encontraba un pedazo de tela de lo que probablemente fue la manga de la Hakama de Rukia, Se agacho lentamente a recogerlo, lo apretó entre sus manos y se dirigió hacia donde sus amigos con el shunpo.

Al verlo llegar Orihime sonrió, si alguien podría encontrar a su amiga ese era Ichigo, pero solo abrió la mano, dejándoles ver el pedazo de tela. Inoue cayó en sus rodillas, llevo sus manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar, Ishida se puso en cuclillas y la abrazo en señal de apoyo.

Renji tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, no podía creer que Rukia, la que fue como su hermana en el Rukoganai, había muerto, el no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Ichigo se percato de esto y lo tomo por el hombro. –Lo siento Renji

El peli-rojo tomo a Ichigo por el cuello de su hakama-¡Tú la dejaste morir!... ¡No hiciste nada para evitarlo!...- Ichigo seguía en silencio, Renji tenía toda la razón.

El puño de Renji se dirigía hacia el rostro del peli-naranja, pero fue detenido por el capitán del sexto escuadrón. –Detente Renji

-Tai..chou- decía mientras soltaba el agarre.

-Rukia murió cumpliendo sus deberes como shinigami, será recordada por siempre como la pieza clave para ganar esta guerra- Decía fríamente pero en sus ojos se observaba un poco de tristeza.

Ichigo le miro de reojo, el no había estado ahí, Byakuya se dio cuenta y le explico.

-El capitán comandante me informo todo lo sucedido, fue un acto digno del clan Kuchiki morir por alguien más.- Ichigo solo agacho la mirada.

-_Rukia murió salvando a Ichigo, que tonta_.- pensaba tristemente el peli-rojo, con un poco de nostalgia.

Unos minutos después el capitán Yamamoto ordeno a todos los shinigamis regresar a la SS, Renji abrió el portal y desaparecieron de la falsa Karakura.

Solo quedo el equipo Karakura, Ichigo seguía sin hablar así que los demás se alejaron lentamente, Inoue regreso e cuerpo pero Ishida la detuvo, movió la cabeza en negación y ella se fue con la mirada triste.

Cuando ya nadie estaba cerca, no pudo contenerse más, cayó en sus rodillas y arrojo el cuerpo hacia adelante, la lluvia seguía cayendo en su rostro, camuflando las grandes lagrimas que salían de los ojos del peli-naranja.

Primero su madre había muerto salvándolo, y ahora Rukia, las dos murieron por su culpa, y el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, había perdido dos de los pocos pilares que le daban fuerza para seguir adelante.

Apretó la mano en la que tenía el trozo de tela y dio un golpe al suelo, provocando que un poco de agua mojara su rostro. Ya no pudo más, comenzó a sollozar verdaderamente, duro un largo tiempo así, todos los sentimientos ocultos del shinigami, que alguna vez fueron una carga para él, se desahogaron en ese momento, sentimientos que en algún momento saldrían a la luz.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a detenerse, al igual que las lágrimas del shinigami, un pequeño rayo de sol se coló entre las nubes grises, dándole un poco de calor.

Se levanto y pego el trozo de tela a su pecho, tal vez la lluvia del exterior se había detenido, pero la lluvia interior nunca se detendría…

-----------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------

-… hace tres años que me dejaste

-Hablas como si estuviera muerta, Idiota…

Chan, chan, hasta ahí les dejo.

Reviews por favor!

Comenten todo lo que quiera, además no cuesta…

Quejas y Jitomatazos con los guarda-espaldas por favor, no me hago responsable si ya nunca vuelven a su casa XD

Esperen el siguiente capítulo, ahí se explicaran algunas cosas importantes.

Sayo…


	2. La lluvia se detiene

Hi, pues aquí les dejo la continuación de mi fic

Aclaro, **Bleach es de T.K. no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, **si así fuera tres cuartos del manga seria IchiRuki XD

Aquí se aclaran cosas importantes, y un nuevo suceso, sin más:

* * *

**Capitulo 2.- "La lluvia se detiene"**

-Enana, hace tres años que me dejaste

-Hablas como si estuviera muerta, Idiota

-_Esa voz_. –Pensaba el chico, todavía no podía creerlo, pero no podía ser de nadie más, así que se levanto de la banca apoyándose sobre el borde de esta, y volteo, lo que vio detuvo la lluvia del interior del peli-naranja inmediatamente. -¡Rukia!

Allí estaba Rukia, recargada sobre un árbol, tenía el cabello un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, su hakama estaba un poco desgarrada, le faltaba el pedazo de manga que el chico guardaba en su cuarto como el mayor tesoro, y tenía una abertura que dejaba ver sus piernas más de lo debido. Se notaba que esos tres años no habían sido fáciles para ella.

La peli-negra sonrió levemente. –Ichi… -La chica se desplomo, pero Ichigo la sostuvo en sus brazos, su respiración era un poco agitada, pero ella estaba bien.

Fue por el gigai de Rukia al almacén de Urahara, el güero del sombrero observo la gran alegría que tenía el peli-naranja.

Caminaba con Rukia entre sus brazos, observaba cada una de sus facciones, su nívea piel, su cabello negro, no mostraba atención a nada mas, todas las personas que lo veían en la calle sonreían, parecía un niño que acababa de encontrar el juguete que mas deseaba debajo del árbol de navidad.

En el trayecto comenzó a nevar, así que Ichigo se quito la sudadera que llevaba en ese momento, y cubrió a la peli-negra con ella.

En unos minutos llegaron a la clínica Kurosaki, y abrió la puerta, sabía lo feliz que se pondrían sus hermanas.

Yuzu estaba en la cocina, al escuchar la puerta abrirse salió para recibir a su hermano.

-Ichi-nii ¿Trajiste a una paciente? –Preguntaba la pequeña Kurosaki

-Feliz Navidad, Yuzu. –Decía mientras quitaba la sudadera del cuerpo de la peli-negra, la cara de Yuzu cambio drásticamente a una enormemente feliz.

-¡Rukia-chan! –grito la pequeña al verla entre los brazos de Ichigo.

Isshin y Karin escucharon a Yuzu, no podían creer lo que habían escuchado así que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y fueron a la entrada de la casa.

Y ahí, en los brazos del más sonriente Ichigo que recordaran, estaba Rukia, Yuzu estaba a su lado llorando de alegría, Karin no tardo en hacer lo mismo. Isshin solo se dedico a observar, una actitud muy seria para alguien como él.

Ichigo sonrió tiernamente al ver a sus hermanas, recordando cuando les dio la noticia…

--------Flas Back---------

Ichigo entro a su casa, después de lo ocurrido no quería toparse a sus hermanas, sabía que no las podría evadir por siempre, pero quería hacerlo por siquiera un día.

Pero Yuzu y Karin estaban haciendo la cena, así que cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, se dirigieron a ella, sabiendo que su hermano regresaba de sus vacaciones.

Encontraron a su hermano con la irada baja, pero se notaba la tristeza que tenia, además que faltaba alguien junto a él.

-Onii-chan ¿en donde esta Rukia-chan? –pregunto la inocente Yuzu, mientras Karin seguía en silencio.

-Ella… no regresara Yuzu. –contestaba tristemente el peli-naranja.

-Vamos Ichi-nii, solo di que vendrá después, no que nunca lo hará. –Le decía Karin a su hermano.

-Ella… no puede

-Vamos Ichi-nii le hubieras dado nuestro numero para que nos hablara.

-No serviría de nada Yuzu

-Claro que si, así prepararíamos la comida que más le gusta cuando nos venga a visitar. –Le decía Karin, recordando que su comida favorita era el pastel de fresas.

-¡ELLA NO VOLVERA, ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN?! –les grito el peli-naranja a sus hermanas.

-No les hables así a tus hermanas Ichigo. –Decía Isshin que estaba recargado en una pared de la casa.

Ichigo vio a Yuzu con lágrimas a punto de salir, así que la tomo por el hombro.

-Lo siento, pero ella… -No sabía cómo decírselos, pero lo mejor sería directamente, sin rodeos- …Murió

Yuzu al igual que Karin rompieron en llanto, no podían créelo, Yuzu comenzó a golpear a Ichigo débilmente.

-No digas eso, ella volverá… yo se que ella volverá, ella no... – Yuzu no pudo terminar de hablar, cayó sobre sus rodillas y se puso a llorar.

Ichigo se sentía débil, sabía que sus hermanas se habían encariñado mucho con Rukia, y les había fallado…

---------Fin del Flash Back----------

El peli-naranja le hablo a Inoue para pedirle ayuda, pero todo el equipo Karakura llego, Inoue tena una gran sonrisa al ver de nuevo a su gran amiga, Ishida estaba feliz al ver a Orihime que ahora era su novia estaba así, y Chad seguía inexpresivo como siempre.

Inoue no tardo en curar a Rukia, ya que sus heridas eran pocas, además que había mejorado mucho en esos 3 años.

Rukia abrió poco los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Ichigo a su lado, sonrió levemente.

-Kurosaki, es hora de irnos, cuida bien a Kuchiki-san. –Decía Ishida mientras tomaba a Inoue por el hombro y salían del cuarto seguidos por Chad.

-Si que eres floja, enana. –Decía en tono burlón el peli-naranja

-Idiota, llego después de dos años y me tratas así. –Le contestaba la peli-negra haciendo pucheros, a Ichigo le gustaba verla así.

-Fueron tres años, no dos, tontita

-Enserio, sentí que fue menos. – decía mientras posaba su dedo índice en sus labios

-Además, todos pensábamos que estabas muerta

-¿No confiabas en mí y mi zampakuto?

-Tienes razón, las más hermosas de todo el seretei

-… O.O?

-Y además de las más fuertes, ¿no es así?

-Ichi…go

-No hables enana, mejo descansa. –Acto seguido cerraba las ventanas de su cuarto, se acerco peligrosamente a la cara de la peli-negra, pero solo beso su mejilla, sus labios se rozaron, causando una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo de los dos.

Afuera del cuarto estaba la familia Kurosaki, esperando el hermano mayor de la familia.

-Ichigo, creo que no podremos salir de vacaciones, tenemos que cuidar a Rukia-chan. –Decía Isshin cruzado de brazos

Rukia que escuchaba detrás de la puerta no quería arruinarle las vacaciones a la familia.

-No importa, vayan, yo buscare un lugar para quedarme. –Decía aun con la respiración un poco entre-cortada la peli-negra

-Rukia tiene razón… -decía el peli-naranja dejando asombrada a su familia, mientras que Rukia pensaba en como matarlo dolorosamente, pero a la vez feliz de que la apoyara en su decisión. -…yo me quedare con ella

-No Ichigo, ve

-La que se debería ir eres tú, pero a la cama enana, te dije que descansaras. –Le decía mas en tono de orden que de petición.

La chica le obedeció, sabía que el peli-naranja era muy testarudo, y nunca daría el brazo a torcer.

Pasados unos minutos, se le veía a la familia Kurosaki en la puerta de la casa con maletas en mano.

-No le hagas cosas pervertidas a mi tercera hija, ¡ok! –decía Isshin con el pulgar arriba, en un segundo ese pulgar junto con todo su cuerpo se encontraban a cinco metros de su lugar original, gracias a una patada cortesía del peli-naranja.

-Viejo idiota, ya váyanse, o se les hará tarde

-De acuerdo, cuídala bien hijo

-No necesitabas decírmelo

-Bien, Yuzu, Karin, vamos

Y así los tres se alejaron de la casa, en dirección al aeropuerto, dejando a los dos shinigamis solos en la casa. Ichigo no tardo en subir a su cuarto en el que se encontraba la peli-negra.

Entro intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y Rukia parecía dormida, así que se sentó en la cama y le acaricio lentamente el cabello, se acerco a su oído y le susurro…

-Enana, estos tres años me sentía tan solo, todos los días llovía en mi interior, gracias enana… -bostezo levemente, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente- …gracias por vivir. –Y cayó rendido, junto a Rukia.

-Gracias a ti Ichigo. –Lo cubrió un poco con la cobija, e igualmente cayo dormida.

Pasaron unas horas, ya era de noche en Karakura, y el hambre despertó al peli-naranja.

-Enana, hora de cenar… -al no recibir respuesta alguna abrió los ojos completamente, y no Rukia no estaba ahí…

* * *

Y tan-tan

Hasta ahí le dejo, luego subiré la tercera y última parte ok.

Reviews por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sayo…


	3. El resultado de desaparecer 3 años

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hoy es mi cumpleaños asi que regálenme Reviews por favor!!!**

**Recuerden que Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo**

**Muchas Gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus Reviews (**BeTtY saku-ruki chan, angerukia, Hikari236, Makiko-maki maki, xoxokiss210, Airi-Hyuga, XxXMicheruXxX)

**Aqui suceden cosas inesperadas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.- El resultado de desaparecer 3 años**

-Enana, hora de cenar… -al no recibir respuesta alguna abrió los ojos completamente, y no Rukia no estaba ahi, fue directamente al cuarto de sus hermanas en donde tampoco estaba, bajo corriendo la escalera, casi tropezaba con el penúltimo escalon, y volteo a ver a la cocina…

-Enana te dije que no te levantaras. –le dijo el peli-naranja agitado, pero a la vez aliviado de que su Rukia estuviera en la casa.

-Tu no eres nadie para ordenarme idiota-le respondia enojada la peli-negra

-Te informo que estas en mi casa

-Esta bien, me voy con Urahara- puso los platos que tenia en las manos en la mesa, y paso a lado de Ichigo indiferentemente.

El peli-naranja la tomo por la mano a la peli-negra. –sabes que esta es tu casa enana

-¿A quien llamas enana?- le contestaba mientras se asomaba una venita en la sien.

-¿A quien mas que a ti, e-na-na?

-Idota

-Vamos a comer. –decia mientras la llevaba a la mesa. -¿Tu hiciste esto? –le preguntaba mientras señalaba el emparedado en el plato

-¿Quién mas?

-¿Y no tiene veneno? ¿O drogas? –el peli-naranja abrió el emparedado y lo reviso

-Idiota prueba del mio. –le contestaba mientras tomaba su emparedado y lo ofrecia. El peli-naranja mordió un trozo y lo comio. -¿Y bien?

-Esta bueno.–le ofreció del suyo a la peli-negra.- Que haya comido del tuyo no quiere decir que este no me vaya a matar

La peli-negra se acerco y mordió el emparedado, pero una migaja quedo en su mejilla derecha. El peli-naranja tomo el mentón de la peli-negra y con su dedo pulgar quito la migaja.

-_Su piel es tan suave como se ve_- pensaba el peli-naranja sonriente, sonrojando a Rukia. –¿Acaso no sabes comer Rukia?

-Tarado. –fue lo único que dijo, el peli-naranja quito su mano y siguieron cenando normalmente, con una Rukia algo confusa ante las actitudes de Ichigo.

Al terminar comenzaron a subir las escaleras, pero…

¡Biip, Biip, Biip!

-¿Hollows? –preguntaba el peli-naranja

-Arrancars- contestaba mientras cerraba el teléfono y se convertía en shinigami.

-Dejame esto a mi, estas débil. –le reprochaba el peli-naranja mientras el igual se convertía en shinigami.

-Si me alcanzas te los dejo –abrió la puerta y se posiciono.

-No sabes utilizar el shun… -la chica desapareció y su reiatsu a estaba lejos -..po

El shinigami sustituto tuvo que utilizar tres pasos de shunpo para llegar a donde estaba la peli-negra, pero había algo mas importante

-_¿Cuándo perfecciono la enana el shunpo?_- se preguntaba el peli-naranja

La peli-negra transpiraba el aire a triunfo sonriente. En el cielo se abrió una garganta y de ella salieron cuatro arrancars con alto reiatsu.

-Mira hermanita, dos shinigamis, es nuestro dia de suerte –decia felizmente el arrancar de cabello azul.

-Si, pero el único fuerte es el cabeza de zanahoria, la otra no importa. –le contestaba la arrancar de cabello violeta.

-Es un gran error ignorarme idiotas. –decía Ruia con una seguridad que Ichigo nunca había visto en ella. Posiciono su zampakuto frente a ela.

_-Esa pose_ –pensaba el peli-naranja imaginándose lo que vendria

-¡BANKAI! –una gran cantidad de reiatsu blanco los envolvió a todos.

El filo de la zampakuto se volvió blanco y se estilizo de la misma manera que Tenza Zangetsu asemejando al bankai del hollow interior de Ichigo. La Tsuba de la katana se convertía se convertía en un copo de nieve hexagonal blanco. La tsuka de la katana seguia siendo compltamente blanca.

De la Tsuka salian tres líneas de cinco copos de nieve. Cada línea con un diseño. La línea izquierda tenia el diseño de un copo hexagonal sencillo. La derecha tenia diseños de copos heptagonales mas detallados, y era mas larga. La central era la mas larga de todas, su diseño era octagonal y los copos podrían ser considerados una obra de arte por sus detalles tan perfectos. Cada copo de una línea se unian mediante el eslabon de una cadena del blanco mas puro.

Su zampakuto ya podría ser considerada la mas hermosa obra de arte de todos los tiempos. La hakama de Rukia se volvió completamente blanca, la parte superior de esta aumento su largo, llegando poco encima de sus rodillas y su terminado era en ondas con detalles violetas.

Ichigo nunca había visto algo parecido, la zampakuto era perfecta para la que siempre había sido la mujer mas hermosa para Ichigo, y ahora se veía mas que perfecta.

-Tatsumaki no Shirayuki (tornado de nieve blanca)

Ichigo se quedo mirando hipnotizado la escena, incluso ignorando que la arrancar de pelo violeta se posiciono detrás de Rukia.

A peli-negra detuvo fácilmente la zamapkuto de la arrancar- segundo canto: ventisca blanca. –los copos de la segunda cadena aumentaron su brillo y la arrancar quedo completamente congelada.

-¡Hermana! –grito el arrancar peli-azul mientras observaba como el cuerpo congelado de la peli-violeta se esparcía y desparecía en la nada.

El arrancar apretó el puño y tomo vuelo hacia Rukia, ella solo hizo un movimiento con su zampakuto dirigiéndola hacia el arrancar, un viento se formo desde el filo de Tatsumaki no Shirayuki y cuando este hizo contacto con el arrancar lo congelo inmediatamente, dándole el mismo destino que a la otra arrancar.

Solo quedaban dos arrancar en el cielo, el peli-plata aumento su reiatsu y comenzó a formar un cero en la punta de sus dedos.

Rukia poso su mano sobre su rostro y en ella se formo una mascara de hueso con petalos de sakura rojos en su parte inferior izquierda. Los ojos de la shinigami se fundieron en un negro profundo.

Ichigo todavía no asimilaba toda la información –_¿Qué paso con Rukia en estos tres años?_

El arrancar peli-plata utilizo el sonido y se coloco unos metros detrás de Rukia, ella simplemente posiciono su mano izquierda por debajo de su brazo derecho –Cero Blanco –en sus dedos un gran reiatsu se concentro formando un pequeño punto blanco, unos instantes después toda esa energía se libero violentamente desintegrando por completo al arrancar.

Y ahora el arrancar que sobraba y el shinigami sutituto abrieron los ojos mostrando su admiración al sentir ese gran reiatsu, que incluso superaba al de Ichigo con mascara hollow.

-Creo que no hay mas opción –dijo el arrancar sobrante –Espina y envenena, perfume de rosas – cortando con el filo de su katana la palma de su mano izquierda.

Una nube de humo morado lo envolvió, y segundo después se dispersaba mostrando al arrancar, sus brazos se convirtieron en lanzas con espinas, y debajo de su cintura se extendían alargaciones que simulaban ser raíces.

-Me gustaría mostrarles la habilidad de mi zampakuto, pero no tengo tiempo. –unió sus brazos que ahora eran lanzas. –les mostrare mi cero definitivo –un torbellno de energía violeta se empezó a formar en la punta de sus lanzas.

-Ichigo, hay que hacerlo. –al oir a la shinigami se le erizo la piel y su corazón comenco a latir rápidamente, la voz de Rukia se había vuelto ronca pero endemoniadamente sensual, además de su vestimenta, y lo que había dicho que se podía malinterpretar.

Asintio con la cabeza un poco nervioso y se coloco la mascara hollow.

-Cero Reina –el arrancar lanzo su cero a la vez que…

-Cero Eclipse –decían al unisono Ichigo que lanzo su "cero negro" y Rukia que lanzaba su "cero blanco", los dos ceros se fusionaron dando la imagen de un eclipse solar total. El cero lanzado por el arrancar desapareció junto con el arrancar en cuestión de segundos.

En lo lejos un arrancar delgado observaba la batalla, cuando esta llego a su fin abrió una garganta y desapareció.

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas se daba el reporte de una gran energía espiritual en el pueblo de Karakura…

* * *

**Tsuba: **donde termina el filo y comienza la empuñadura, la parte intermedia pues.

**Tsuka: **la empuñadura de las katanas

**Hakama: **la vestidura de los shinigamis.

* * *

**Que tal? Les gusto? Espero que si ^.^**

**Es un poco corto, pero asi me gusta mas.  
**

**Creo que la historia se extenderá un capitulo o dos, lo mas probable es que sea 1, pero ya saben luego salgo con sorpresas, ya que había dicho que este seria el ultimo.**

**Se portan mal, se cuidan bien ok ;)**

**Me woy Sayo…**


	4. Recuerdos Rukia

**Hola!!!**

**Gracias por los reviews a todos los que los escribieron, ya los estimo XDDDDDD**

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, en el se explica lo que paso los tres años que Rukia desapareció, espero les agrade (Tiene IchiRuki interrumpido XD)**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.- Recuerdos (Rukia)**

Terminada la pelea los dos shinigamis regresaron a la clínica utilizando el shunpo, regresaron a su cuerpo y se dirigieron a la habitación del peli-naranja. Rukia se acostó en la cama del peli-naranja sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Qué crees que haces en mi cama enana? –pregunto el peli-naranja con una venita en la sien.

-¿Acaso Kurosaki-kun no dejara a una herida dormir donde quiere? –le contestaba con la voz que tanto odiaba el peli-naranja

-Idiota, acabas de matar a cuatro arrancar y ahora me sales con que estas herida. –decía con una vena mas marcada en su sien.

-Eso me sonó a que cierto peli-naranjito esta celoso

-Quisieras, pero me explicaras lo que paso mañana. –Apago la luz y estaba a punto de dirigirse a la salida, pero la mano de la peli-negra lo detuvo

-No me darás beso de buenas noches. –decía la shinigami sonrojada, cosa que Ichigo noto gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

El chico se acerco a la mejilla de la peli-negra, ella movió un poco su cara, esta vez el roce de sus labios fue mayor.

El peli-naraja sonrió y se acerco al oído de su compañera. –No hagas eso, o no me detendré.

¿Acaso Ichigo había hablado seductoramente?, pero eso no se quedaría así. –Acaso te estoy pidiendo hacerlo

El chico simplemente sonrió y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la habitación de su padre, seria mejor no pensar en lo que hacia ahí, y decidió dormir rápidamente.

Era un poco mas de la media noche, y el peli-naranja despertó agitado, resultado de un sueño que nunca le hubiera gustado tener, y que lo dejaría perturbado de por vida. (Creo que saben a que me refiero haciendo alusión a la habitación donde esta XD)

Y pensó que Rukia podía necesitar algo, así que se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación. Al entrar vio a Rukia dormida, su piel combinaba con el paisaje blanco de afuera, y más aun con la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Sus pies se movieron por si solos y se postro frente a ella. Se acerco a su cara, y junto sus labios con los de la chica por un instante y se separo, le gustaba verla así de tranquila, aunque le agradaba discutir con ella, ante esta idea sonrió, se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y durmió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Al despertar noto que ya no todo su cuerpo estaba en la silla, ahora se encontraba abrazando a la chica y tenia su cara frente a la de ella. Se separo de ella bruscamente y se sonrojo, recordó el momento en el que la beso en la noche y su sonrojo aumento exponencialmente, así que salió del lugar directamente a la cocina, tal vez hacer el desayuno lo calmaría un poco.

La peli-negra abrió los ojos lentamente, y se acomodo en el respaldo de la cama, escucho al peli-naranja quejarse, lo que le dio a entender que hacia el desayuno y sonrió ante la idea, en ese momento se percato de algo. Sus labios tenían una esencia, era adictiva para ella, pero ¿De donde provenía esa esencia?, era parecida a ¿la fresa?...

El peli-naranja entro con una bandeja en las manos, se acerco a la cama y a coloco sobre esta. La bandeja tenia dos platos con arroz y carne, dos tazas de te y dos panques uno de fresa y otro de chocolate. Comieron en calma, hasta que Rukia tomo el mismo panque que Ichigo.

-Suéltalo es mío. –Decía la peli-negra forcejeando por el panque.

-Idiota yo lo tome primero, mi mano esta debajo. –le contestaba el peli-naranja imitándola.

La pelea duro varios minutos en los que incluso la bandeja salió por los aires, hasta que en su último intento la peli-negra saco fuerza de quien sabe donde superando a la de Ichigo, provocando que este cayera sobre ella, una situación un poco incomoda. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, la peli-negra podía sentir la respiración del chico en su rostro, ya sabia de donde provenía esa esencia, era de Ichigo entonces no estaba tan equivocada, la esencia provenía de una "fresa".

-¡Rukia! –decia el sorprenido Renji al estar en la ventana del 15 contemplando la escena

-_Renji –_pensaba la pelinegra

-Kurosaki –Decia Byakuya con una aura demoniaca

_-¿Por qué Byakuya? En este momento preferirira a Kenpachi. _–Pensaba el peli-naranja que lentamente volteo.

-B-byakuya que gusto.

-Si quieres tener herencia quitate de ahí. –le decía desenvainando su zampakuto.

El peli-naranja capto el mensaje al instante y se movio casi con la velocidad del shunpo a la silla. Los "invitados" entraron por la ventana.

-Rukia, que bueno que estes viva. –Le decía Renji abrazando a Rukia, cosa que a Ichigo no le agrado nada.

-Lo mismo va para ti Abarai.

-C-claro capitán Kuchiki

-¿Cómo se enteraron? –preguntaba Rukia a los recién llegados.

-En el seretei se informo de un gran reiatsu, hasta hoy lo pudieron identificar, y nos mandaron pero no nos informaron los resultados. –decia fríamente Byakuya a su hermana

-Ya veo

-¿Podrias explicarnos como es que sobreviviste Rukia? –preguntaba el pelirrojo que no podía contener la felicidad.

-Cierto Rukia, y sobre tu Bankai, y tu mascara Hollow, y la perfeccion del Shunpo.. –Termino el peli-naranja

-¿Qué? –dijeron Renji y Byakuya que no podía ocultar la sorpresa.

-Bien, les contare

----------------Inicia el Flash Back-------------------------

La mirada de la chica se reducio a una pequeña imagen, poco después veía el fuego azul dirigirse hacia ella, cerro los ojos no había nada mas que hacer, este era su fin. Unos instantees, y nada, nada ocurrió, abrió a duras penas los ojos y vio que un arrancar peli-negro la llevaba en sus brazos utilizando el sonido, al siguiente sonido todo cambio de escenario, todo era blanco, y los arboles secos tenían nieve en sus ramas, las nubes eran negras y cubrían casi todo el cielo, todo comenzó a oscurecer y la chica se desmayo.

-Tenemos que convertirla

-Espera a que se recupere de sus heridas

-Tenemos que convertirla en nuestra Reina lo mas pronto posible, Aizen esta muerto.

-No me hagas repetirlo Rikutu

* * *

-Entonces asi obtuviste tu mascara. –interrumpió el peli-naranja

-Claro que no, y dejame continuar

* * *

Esas voces despertaron a la chica, abrió los ojos, toco su vientre y ya no tenia la herida causada por Aizen, asi que se levanto, había recuperado su fuerza por completo. Observo bien el cuerto en el que se encontraba, parecía hecho de hielo, pero a la vez era calido.

Se levanto no estaba dispuesta a que hicieran quien sabe que con ella, asi que desenvaino su zampakuto. –Mae, Sode no Shirayuki. –La espada se libero, pero el reiatsu era mas fuerte de lo normal, cosa a la que le dio poca importancia. Se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían esas voces y asomo la cabeza por una pequeña abertura entre la puerta y el marco de esta.

Dentro del cuarto se encontraban tres arrancars, el peli-negro que la había "salvado", un peli-violeta y Ulquiorra..

* * *

-Ulquiorra esta viv… -no pudo terminar de decir su frase ya que recibia un golpe de la peli-negra

* * *

Ulquiorra volteo al sentir el reiatsu de la peli-negra

-Parece que despertaste Kuchiki Rukia

La chica entro y todos notaron su zampakuto liberada. Los dos arrancars desconocidos comenzaban a sacar su zampakutos cuando…

-Primera Danza, Luna Blanca. –decia la shinigami esperando desacerce de tan siquiera un solo arrancar. Pero para su sorpresa se formaron tres círculos en sus adversarios, congelando y destruyendo al peli-negro y al peli-violeta

Ulquirra se posiciono detrás de ella. –Cero. –De su mano la energía se libero en contra de Rukia, la cual aumento su reiatsu, y para su sorpresa este había detenido el cero completamente, esfumándolo en un instante.

Ulquiorra estaba sorprendido ante tal situación, sus heridas resultado de la batalla con Ichigo se abrieron nuevamente. La peli-negra aprovecho la oportunidad y utilizo el shunpo, que la coloco en menos de un segundo frente a Ulquiorra, aun desconcertad ante todo lo ocurrido enterro la zampakuto en el pecho del oji-verde, y lo lanzo en el aire dejando un hilo de sangre en el trayecto.

-Primera Danza, luna blanca. –Esta vez ulquiorra no pudo escapar y quedo congelando, desapareciendo al instante. En ese momento se dio cuenta, parecía que su fuerza era aumentada exponencialmente en ese lugar, cosa que le agrado, asi seria mas fácil salir e ahí.

Salio de aquel lugar, era como lo recordaba antes de desmayarse todo blanco. A lo lejos se veian algunos hollows simples, asi que no seria difícil eliminarlos. Aun con la duda si funcionaria de nuevo utilizo el shunpo, dando un resultado favorable se encontraba detrás de uno de ellos enterro su zampakuto en el vientre y lo corto a la mitad, utilizo el shunpo reptidamente hasta acabar con todos.

Ahora sentía su fuerza, pero el lugar no era de donde venia esa fuerza, era de ella misma, ¿Qué acaso no se conocía a ella misma? Su mente seguía divagando cuanto bajo la mirada y se encontró con que las partículas de los hollows que acababa de derrotar se concentraban en su zampakuto.

* * *

-Y asi es como obtuve mi mascara hollow, y perfeccione el shunpo –decia con orgullo la oji-violeta

* * *

Seguia matando hollows, entre mas mataba mas partículas obtenía su zampakuto, hasta llegar a punto que una decena de hollows ya no eran ningún problema y los exterminaba en un minuto. Cada que oscurecía se metia en los troncos de los arboles a descansar. Y cuando amanecía una especie de portal se acercaba a ella. Ilusionada se acercaba a el pero este no parecía acercarse un centímetro, y cada vez se alejaba mas, comenzaba a perfeccionar el shunpo, pero los hollows eran cada vez de menor nivel.

Paso un año y medio, ya estaba cansada, asi que decidió seguir el dicho "Si tu no vas a la montaña, y la montaña va tras ti ¡Corre es un derrumbe! Del gran filosofo Keigo. Bueno recordaba que Ichigo le había dicho que quitara lo del derrumbe, pero en fin. Asi que decidió a esperar en un solo lugar, conforme los días avanzaban los hollows aumentaban de nivel, cosa que mejoraba la situación, cada vez mas partículas espirituales se reunian, postro su mano sobre su cara pero la mascara no apareció.

Paso otro medio año, y los Gillian hicieron su entrada primero en pequeños grupos con hollows, y después grupos de cientos la rodeaban. Sus habilidades eran pocas, pero un dia libero el bankai…

-------------------

-Tardaste tanto en liberarlo, ha… -otro golpe

-Idiota lo libere y domine en un solo instante a comparación de ti…

Todos abrieron los ojos, en solo un instante, ¿a ese punto llegaba su verdadero poder?

* * *

…No sabia como lo había hecho, simplemente su zampakuto se lo dijo, y asi lo hizo. Aprendiendo a controlar fácilmente su primer canto. Despues de dominarlo por completo los gillian ya no eran obstáculo. En ese momento comenzo a complicarse mas la situación, ahora adjucas aparecían liderando a los gillians. Las batallas eran cada vez mas difíciles, pero su energía no disminuía, sabia que esa energía venia de la zampakuto, pero entonces ¿Por qué no podía liberar su mascara hollow como lo hacia Ichigo?

Despues de medio año, los adjucas eran mas y mas, de mas alto nivel, ya no podía dominar sus grupos con algo relativamente lento como el primer canto de su zampakuto. En ese momento Shirayuki le dijo que liberara el segundo canto, y asi lo hizo ahora la balanza se inclinaba hacia su favor. Un dia después los vasto-lord ya hacían su aparición liderando a los adjucas. Pero a la vez el portal se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, parecía que el dicho era cierto, y eso le alegraba.

Ya estaba por cumplirse el tercer año sola, lejos de todos. Los Vasto-lord de mas alto nivel se reunieron y la dejaron descansar por solo un dia. Por fin aparecieron, y el portal estaba mas cerca de lo que nunca estuvo. El dia 1095, el fin del tercer año. Justo a medio dia comenzó la pela final, Rukia se desizo fácilmente de algunos pero los que quedaban eran los mas fuertes.

Todos comenzaron a formar ceros alrededor de ella, era el momento de sacar la ultima carta que tenia bajo la manga, y asi lo hizo, no sabia si funcionaria pero tenia que intentarlo, coloco su mano en su rostro y la mascara apareció, lanzo multiples ceros de color blanco, eliminando a unos mas. Solo quedaba el que parecía que lideraba a todos, el vasto-lord puso su mano en su boca y solto un silbido, pronto de debajo de la nieve salieron multiples hollows y parecidos, ya no podía hacer nada, era el final de todo…

_-Libera el canto final, sabes que puedes hacerlo_ –esa era la voz de shirayuki, esa carta se la había sacado del zapato, eso era definitivo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo libero, dando fin a todo el portal se prosto frente a ella y salio, encontrándose detrás de cierto chico con cabello naranja

-----------------------Fin del Flash Back-----------------------------------

-¿La danza final… -estaba por preguntar Ichigo pero apareció el capitán Hiatsugaya

-Es hora, invadirán Karakura…

* * *

**Y hasta ahí lo dejo, ya es muy noche XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Espero les haya gustado, y si, Rukia murió el dia de navidad.**

**Espero Reviews, es el mas largo de todos XD, Sayo...  
**


	5. Los ultimos arrancars

**Hola, gracias por los Reviews.**

**Hoy me dio la inspiración así que actualizo el fic un día después del otro, espero mañana subir el otro, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh por cierto, este fic se extenderá como *Cuenta con los dedos* cinco capis o 4 (aunque un poco cortos, o como se den 8D) y estaba planeado ser de 2 capis únicamente XD, pero los subo rápido por que tengo que hacer el de san Valentín y Día Blanco n.n**

**En fin, en este se quedaran de o.O o no? Da lo mismo XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 5. –Los últimos arrancars.**

…Ichigo y Rukia salieron de sus cuerpos, una vez hecho los cinco shinigamis se posaron obre el cielo, en el cual estaban todos los capitanes y algunos sub-capitanes.

-Kia-chan –decía Rangiku abrazándola y cortando a la vez la respiración de la peli-negra.

-Ran…gi…ku..no…puedo… -contestaba con voz entrecortada ella.

-Lo siento Kia-chan. –soltó el agarre. –tenemos que festejar esto con sake.

Una mirada asesina de su capitán basto para que esos planes se fueran a la basura. Frente a ellos se desgarro el entorno y comenzaron a salir gillians, les fue fácil derrotarlos, pero cada que mataban a uno, otro salía. Apareció un arrancar por medio de una garganta.

-Parece que no pueden contra estas basuras. –Decía alegre el arrancar a los shinigamis, abrió una gran garganta y de ahí salió un ejército de gillians.

-Te mostrare la zampakuto más fuerte del tipo hielo en el seretei. –decía el capitán de la decima división. –Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru

-Hasta que un capitán se decide a utilizar el bankai. –sonriente el arrancar saco su zampakuto.

Rukia se posiciono a lado del capitán. –lo siento, pero creo que mi zampakuto ya se gano ese honor.

El capitán la miro un poco incrédulo. –_ ¿Acaso sabe utilizar el Bankai?_

-BANKAI. –Todos los que desconocían el hecho se sorprendieron, y se limitaron a observar como la hakama y zampakuto de Rukia se transformaba –Tatsumaki No Shirayuki. –en esos momentos el reiatsu de la peli-negra ya doblaba al de todos los capitanes, menos al de Zaraki, pero a este ya lo igualaba.

Ichigo se quedo nuevamente embobado al ver a Rukia así, cosa que ni Byakuya ni Renji pasaron por alto.

-Kurosaki. –decía el capitán del sexto escuadrón con un tic en el ojo

-¡YA DEJA DE MIRARALA PERVERTIDO! –decía Renji golpeándolo y sacándolo de su trance.

-Ya cálmense par de idiotas. –les grito la peli-negra. –Primer Canto, Fénix Blanco. –movió su zampakuto y comenzó a brillar la cadena mas corta, la dirigió hacia el cielo y de ella se formo un gran fénix de apariencia cristalina que triplicaba a Hyōrinmaru. Rukia movió su zampakuto hacia los gillians, el fénix emitió un chillido, abrió las alas envolviendo a una tercia parte del ejército y congelándolos, el hielo se rompió y el fénix se reconstruyo en los cielos, moviendo las alas y exhalando un helado viento.** –**Ichigo vamos. –decía Rukia mientras montaba al fénix, Ichigo utilizo el shunpo y subió junto a ella.

El reiatsu negro comenzó a envolver la zampakuto del fresita –BANKAI –Su hakama y zampakuto imitaron a las de Rukia hace unos momentos –Tensa Zangetsu. -Cuando se encontraban sobre los gillians la peli-negra dirigió el fénix hacia abajo, Ichigo salto de este –Getsuga Tensho. –los dos shinigamis fueron suficientes para terminar con el ejercito fácilmente.

-Esto se pone feo. –dicho eso el arrancar abrió otra garganta a su derecha. – Vasto-lord es su turno.

Los capitanes liberaron su bankai y comenzaron la pelea. –Segundo canto, ventisca helada –ahora la segunda cadena aumento su brillo, la peli-negra comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra, aunque todos estaban en sus batallas no podían ignorar ese monstruoso reiatsu.

La batalla se extendió por más de tres horas, esta batalla ya pronto estaba por llegar a su fin, pero al parecer todavía faltaban los arrancars, y los capitanes ya habían agotado hasta la mitad su reiatsu.

El arrancar ya no tenia un brazo ni las dos piernas, estando a punto de morir alzo el brazo que aun tenia –cero. –la energía roja se lanzo hacia el cielo, y en segundos toda Karakura era ocupada por arrancars de alto nivel, esta era su carta del triunfo, y con todos agotados, los shinigamis no sabían si podrían con ellos, la única que en esos momentos conservaba en su totalidad su reiatsu era la peli-negra.

-Están acabados shinigamis. –Decía Ulquiorra en lo alto, y dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba la peli-negra –y tú no podrás hacer nada con tu Bankai

-Ya había vivido esto antes –dijo ella apuntando el filo de la zampakuto hacia las nubes, su reiatsu aumento levemente –Danza Final… -paso su mano por el filo de la katana, y lanzo una copia de cristal hacia el cielo, la cual se integro a una nube -… Apocalipsis Blanco

De todas las nubes de Karakura comenzaron a caer copos de nieve, Ulquiorra se percato de la particularidad de estos y utilizo el sonido para salir fuera del alcance de estos. Al voltear vio como todos los arrancars eran congelados, el hielo cubría completamente Karakura.

Pero aun sentía ese reiatsu, el que todos los copos de nieve tenían y la razón por la que huyo. Volteo y observo en u hombro derecho uno de esos copos, medio segundo después su brazo fue completamente congelado y se desintegro al igual que todo el hielo de Karakura. Intentó regenerarse pero no lo logro.

Mientras tanto en Karakura todos los shinigamis observaban como los arrancar se congelaban y momentos después se esparcían en pequeños fragmentos de hielo. Sorprendidos dirigieron su mirada a la peli-negra y la observaron sonriendo ante lo hecho.

Ulquiorra utilizo nuevamente el sonido y se coloco en su anterior posición. –Un nombre ideal para esa habilidad, Kuchiki Rukia, asesinaste a todos los arrancars que forme con la energía sobrante del Hougyoku en Las Noches

-Sabia que no iba a ser tan fácil matarte, Ulquiorra –le contestaba orgullosa.

El espada utilizo el sonido y se posiciono tras de Rukia, utilizo su zampakuto creyendo cortar a la peli-negra, pero en lugar de a ella, había cortado una copia de hielo de la peli-negra, la cual le propino una herida en la pierna derecha.

Y así comenzó la batalla que constaba principalmente de shunpo y sonido. Solo los que dominaban el shunpo podían observar claramente la batalla. Ichigo observaba como Rukia daba marometas esquivando ataques de Ulquiorra, algo de viento movía su cabello negro suavemente, y su mirada era segura.

La peli-negra volteo y vio como el peli-naranja la observaba, sonrojándose un poco y desconcentrándose recibió un golpe de Ulquiorra que le abrió una herida en el hombro derecho, con su mano izquierda utilizo el kido y se curo en poco tiempo.

La pelea se torno un poco complicada, así que la oji-violeta utilizo su mascara hollow, y el espada utilizo su segunda resurrección, Ichigo seguía observando la pelea y recordó la vez en que Ulquiorra había "muerto" a causa de su transformación hollow. Movió la cabeza olvidando ese momento y se concentro en la pelea nuevamente. Rukia y Ulquiorra seguían apareciendo y desapareciendo, propinando heridas en el contrario, y curándose momentos después.

-Creo que es hora de mostrar nuestro verdadero poder, shinigami

-De acuerdo, Espada

-Resurrección Final… -el cuerpo de ulquiorra comenzó a transformarse, su brazo sobrante, tal como todo su cuerpo se torno completamente negro, en su mano salieron garras de hueso, y una mascara del mismo material cubrió completamente la cara y parte del pecho, a su lado aparecía un tridente rojo y lo tomo -…Hades, rey del infierno

Su reiatsu se había triplicado, doblando al de la peli-negra, pero esta no mostraba asombro ante tal cambio. –Bien, entonces… -libero completamente su reiatsu, haciendo doblegarse a todos los capitanes menos al comandante, aunque a este ultimo le afectaba, en la punta de Tatsumaki no Shirayuki se formo un punto blanco, tomo el filo de esta –cero blanco. –las dos energías juntas se unieron formando un relámpago de energía que envolvía la katana.

Bien, ataque final, INFRAMUNDO –dijo Ulquiorra e inmediatamente lanzo un rayo de energía verde contra la oji-violeta.

Rukia movió su katana y lanzo ese rayo de energía, aunque no se separo de la zampakuto, las dos energías colapsaron, y algunos humanos en Karakura se desmayaron ante tal energía que sobrepaso la barrera de kido hecha por toda la división especial de Kido. El ataque de Rukia hizo retroceder al de Ulquiorra fácilmente, pero hubo un momento en que ninguna energía retrocedía.

Ichigo decidió ayudar a Rukia y formo su mascara hollow, copio la acción de su compañera esperando que diera el mismo resultado. –cero negro. –el relámpago de energía negra se formo, utilizo el shunpo y se transporto a lado de su compañera, y lanzo el ataque.

Las dos energías se unieron, al ver el apoyo de Ichigo la oji-violeta aplico mas fuerza al ataque y destruyo el tridente de Ulquiorra, desintegrándolo junto a su portador, esta vez no había forma de que Ulquiorra sobreviviera. Rukia dio algunas vueltas a su zampakuto en las que el bankai se deshizo, y la guardo, bajo junto con Ichigo al suelo. Los capitanes que apenas se recuperaban los imitaron y bajaron.

-Es hora de que regresemos Rukia. –Decía Byakuya decidido

-No la alejaran de mi otra vez. –decía el peli-naranja mientras se colocaba frente a la aludida.

-Esa es decisión de Rukia. –le contesto Byakuya moviendo a Ichigo a un lado. –Decide, te apoyare, demostraste ser una gran Kuchiki, he decidido que tomaras el liderazgo del clan cuando yo me retire.

A todos les había impresionado esa noticia, Byakuya le daría el liderazgo del clan más importante de todo el seretei a su hermana. Pero ella todavía estaba por decidir. –_Aquí he formado grandes lazos, tengo muchos amigos, y además Ichigo quiere que me quede, se que el fue el que me beso, estoy segura que fue el, y además podre visitar a nii-sama y a los demás cuando quiera._

-¿Qué decides Rukia? –le decía su hermano tomándola del hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Yo… quiero quedarme nii-sama. –decía un poco temerosa, dudando sobre el apoyo de su hermano.

-De acuerdo, pero antes hay una condición que las familias nobles han impuesto por si pasaba esto… -el peli-naranja y la oji-violeta lo miraron esperando lo peor -… la condición es que la perteneciente al clan que lo haga, tiene que casarse en menos de cinco años y medio, y decidir la fecha de la boda en el momento de la decisión.

Eso era pedir demasiado, ni siquiera tenia a alguien con quien casarse, ¿Qué haría? Ella quería quedarse, en verdad lo deseaba.

-Y como eres el único humano aquí Kurosaki Ichigo, además de que parece que has creado una relación con mi hermana, el hombre con el que se casara serás tú, ¿Qué dices Kurosaki?

-Pero nii-sama… -decía Rukia algo sorprendida ante tal condición.

-Yo…

* * *

**Bwahahaha lo dejo en suspenso…**

**Espero sus bien recibidos Reviews, subiré el otro capitulo mañana si es posible (si me da la inspiración mas bien XD), en no mas de tres días ya estará el capi nuevo n.n**

**Solo les adelanto que me daré un regalo de cumpleaños en el siguiente capi n.n**

**Me voy, Sayo…**


	6. Besos

**Hi, actualizando de nuevo…**

**En esta amaran a Ichigo (como si no lo hicieran ya ¬¬U ) y mostrara su lado cursi XD**

**Y por favor no me maten por el inicio de este capi XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Bleach ni sus personajes son míos, solo los tomo prestados, son del gran Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Capitulo 6.- Besos**

-Yo lo siento Byakuya… -en esos momentos a Renji le dieron ganas de cortarle la cabeza al chico, y Rukia seguía en su mar de dudas, pero la principal ¿Cómo pedirle a un chico de dieciocho años pactar un compromiso con alguien que no había tenido una relación sentimental? -…Pero seré tu cuñado para siempre. –le dijo con una sonrisa al capitán.

Renji suspiro aliviado y la peli-negra le comenzó a dar golpes suaves en el pecho al oji-marron mientras el sonreía y la abrazaba.

-De acuerdo, mañana vendré a pactar la fecha y puedes pensarlo bien para que me digas tu decisión final Kurosaki –decía mientras veía a Rukia sonreír ante el agarre de Ichigo

-No cambiare de opinión. –decía el peli-naranja decidido.

-Gracias por la ayuda prestada, Kurosaki, Kuchiki, tenemos que regresar al seretei. – les dijo el capitán Yamamoto y le dio la indicación a Rangiku de abrir el portal.

-Nos vemos Kia-chan –se despedía sonriente Rangiku entrando al portal, todos los shinigamis le siguieron y desparecieron.

----------------- Seretei----------------

-Reunión extraordinaria de capitanes, ahora. –les ordeno el capitán Yamamoto y desapareció, seguido de los demás capitanes, y así entraron a la sala destinada para las reuniones, teniendo una idea de lo informado en esta. –Como todos saben, esta fue mi última gran pelea como capitán del Gotei 13. –todos los capitanes asintieron con la cabeza y el capitán prosiguió. –Y creo que todos están de acuerdo en quien tome mi cargo.

Nuevamente los capitanes asintieron. –SI lo desea la hare regresar para tomar el cargo, ella lo entenderá. –dijo Byakuya inclinándose levemente.

-No es necesario, como estaba previsto tu serás mi sustituto, hasta que ella regrese junto con Kurosaki.

-Entendido…

-Mañana le acompañare para hacérselo saber, bien, todos pueden irse.

Todos los capitanes salieron de la sala. Zaraki estaba deseoso de pelear con la chica Kuchiki. Ukitake y Byakuya estaban orgullosos de que Rukia fuera a ser la comandante del Gotei 13. Toshiro algo decepcionado de que su zampakuto ya no fuera la más fuerte del tipo hielo en el seretei. Y los demás capitanes tomaron un poco indiferente la noticia.

--------------------- Karakura-------------------------

Observaron como los capitanes desaparecían tras la puerta y se miraron sin saber que decirse, permanecieron así por unos segundos hasta que la peli-negra decidió romper el silencio.

-Es hora de regresar a casa Ichigo. –le dijo la peli-negra mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿No utilizaremos el shunpo? –le preguntaba mientras se colocaba a su lado.

-Quiero recorrer la ciudad –tan siquiera no se lo había echado en cara –además no te quiero dejar atrás. – ya debería de saber que no existen los milagros.

-Idiota ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo? –decía mientras tenia un puño en lo alto y una venita en la sien.

-No lo creo, lo soy. –le contestaba orgullosa la peli-negra

-Eso quisieras

Acto seguido los dos se pararon y juntaron su frente, intentando hacer retroceder al otro, un segundo después se dieron cuenta de la situación y se separaron bruscamente y sonrojados. Ahora el chico fue el que comenzó a caminar, la peli-negra tardo unos segundos en seguirle y miro su cara, aun estaba sonrojado, busco la causa de esto y dio con ella, el chico tenia la mano invitándola a tomarla, lo pensó un momento y un poco nerviosa tomo la mano del chico, el cual al ver que su compañera correspondía la invitación estrecho sus mano con la de la chica un poco mas.

Cuando se encontraban caminando por el parque la chica se detuvo de repente. –Ichigo…

-¿Qué pasa? –le dijo imitándola

-¿Me besaste anoche cierto? ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor? –le dijo dándole a entender que si contestaba como ya sabia hacerlo estaría diez metros bajo tierra en breves instantes.

-Que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho –el chico si que era seguro

-Si Kurosaki-kun hizo eso, ¿Tendrá planeado robarle la inocencia a una desprotegida noble? –actuaba la chica con una mano en la frente, y con la voz que tanto detestaba el chico.

-Sabes… -le dijo acercando su cara a la de la oji-violeta con una sonrisa nada común en el, ¿Cuándo había aprendido a sonreír?, era una sonrisa ¿Pervertida acaso?, y casi rozando sus labios con los de la chica le dijo. –Es una buena idea, eso haría enojar a Byakuya

-Ejjem… -en esos momentos la cara de la Kuchiki era del mismo color que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, los chicos se separaron y la peli-negra miro de reojo al chico que estaba como si nada

-¿Qué quieres Ishida? –le preguntaba un poco molesto por la interrupción que el Quincy, quien iba acompañado con Inoue, había hecho

-Sentí el aumento de reiatsu ¿Pero de quien era esa monstruosa energía espiritual?

-De Rukia –le contestaba señalándola.

-¡Wow Kuchiki-san es muy fuerte! Decía Inoue mientras corría con las intenciones de abrazarla, pero al percatarse de que estaba tomada de la mano con el peli-naranja se retracto

-Gracias Inoue. –decía mientras tenia una gotita estilo anime en su frente.

-Por cierto ¿te dejaron quedarte Kuchiki-san? –preguntaba el Quincy al que no se le escapaba una.

-Etto… si –decía jugando con sus dedos índice.

-¿De seguro les pusieron una condición?

-Veras…

-Que se case conmigo en –le interrumpió el peli-naranja señalándose a si mismo, provocando que el de anteojos se cayera de espaldas

-¿Y cuando se casan? –le preguntaba aun sentado en el piso. Inoue tomo a Rukia de ambas manos y comenzó a festejar saltando en círculos.

-Nos dijeron que nos daban cinco años y medio, por cierto, ¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos enana? –le grito a la chica que ya estaba un poco alejada gracias a los jaloneos de la castaña.

-No crees que deberías de tratar con más respeto a tu prometida. ¬¬

Rukia e Inoue se detuvieron, y luego de pensarlo un momento la peli-negra dijo – de este veintinueve en cinco años

-El veintinueve de diciembre entro de cinco años. –le contesto ignorando el comentario del chico. Seguido le ayudo a ponerse en pie. Y cada uno se fue con su pareja.

Los shinigamis se volvieron a tomar de las manos, cuando llegaron a su casa lo primero que hicieron fue entrar a sus cuerpos. Rukia se sentó en la orilla de la cama del chico, y observo a este muy pensativo, y como la curiosidad mato al gato…

-Recuerda que puedes cambiar de opinión –le decía Rukia algo extrañada al chico por su actitud.

EL peli-naranja se acerco a la chica y le dio un golpe leve en la cabeza. –Idiota, te dije que no cambiaria de opinión. –Le decía mientras relajaba el seño y sonreía –estaba pensando cuantos hijos tendríamos

-¿Hi...jos?

-Claro… -el chico tumbo a Rukia sobre su cama y coloco sus brazos a los costados de esta, aprisionándola, se acerco peligrosamente nuevamente y le dijo –por que como noble Byakuya querrá que conserves tu inocencia hasta al matrimonio, pero luego, no tendrás descanso

-¿Acaso Kurosaki-kun tiene pensamientos tan pervertidos? –Decía nuevamente con su voz de niña buena –Por cierto… -volvió a su voz normal y le dijo -… nos vamos a casar y ni siquiera…

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –la seguridad del chico rebasaba cualquier limite

La felicidad lleno por completo a la peli-negra pero conservo su postura -Si, pero yo me refería…

El chico la beso por unos segundos, y cuando se separaron le dijo -¿Te referías a esto?

-Mas o…

-¿Mas? –el chico la beso fugazmente y vio el desconcierto en su cara –vamos, no me digas que te desagrada. –y así comenzó a besarla repetidamente, estuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que el chico se detuvo –Ahora si, ¿A que te referías? –le dijo aun por encima de ella

-A decir lo que sentimos –volteo a lado sonrojada por sonar tan cursi

-Para mi es fácil, Te amo enana, cuando desapareciste… -pero recapacito –no, desde siempre lo supe, pero no tuve el valor de decírtelo

-¿Qué…

-Que te amo enana, ahora tú…

La chica no necesito mas, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico y lo beso dulcemente. -¿Ya te quedo claro?

-No mucho, podrías repetírmelo. –Le pedía un sonriente peli-naranja

Y así nuevamente comenzaron a besarse repetidamente, escucharon que la puerta de abajo se abría pero le restaron importancia, y siguieron hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abrió…

-Rukia-chan, hijo mío ya… -inmediatamente que Isshin contemplo la escena salió corriendo al poster de su esposa y comenzó a gritar entre lloriqueos… -¡MASAKI NUESTRO ICHI Y RKIA-CHAN POR FIN ESTAN JUNTOS!

Yuzu y Karin contemplaron unos segundos la escena y cerraron la puerta sonrientes.

-Ichigo, tu padre, Yuzu, Karin…

-Hoy se iban a enterar de todos modos ¿No? –le resto nuevamente importancia y comenzó a besarla nuevamente (¿Ya es mucho no?). Cuando se detuvieron Ichigo abrazo a Rukia y cayeron rendidos por la pelea contra los arrancars. (A otro perro con ese hueso)

A la hora de la cena Yuzu subió a hablarles, y al ver que no contestaban entro al cuarto. Sonrió al ver como su hermano tenia abrazada a la oji-violeta como si se le fuera a escapar, mientras tenia el rostro entre el cabello negro de la chica.

Se acerco a la parejita y comenzó a moverlos quedamente. –Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan despierten

La peli-negra abrió los ojos y vio el reloj en el buro de Ichigo. -¡Ichigo despierta que nos quedamos dormidos! –y la peli-negra se acomodo en el respaldo de la cama, pero su plan no resulto como lo esperaba, en lugar de despertarse el chico la abrazo de la cintura mas fuertemente, provocando n sonrojo en las mejillas por estar frente a Yuzu. –Vamos… Ichigo

-Los esperamos abajo, no tarden o su cena se enfriara.- salía sonriente Yuzu

Rukia siguió intentándolo, pero todo fue en vano, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que definitivamente despertaría al chico. –Sabes, Renji tiene un gran pe…

El chico cubrió la boca de su compañera y con un tic en el ojo le reprocho -¿Qué le conoces a ese tarado?

-Solo te decía que tiene un gran pensamiento sobre la vida, y párate ya que nos esperan a cenar. –le decía sentándose en el borde de la cama.

El chico la imito pero no se levanto. –Falta algo

-¿Hm? –Y el chico la beso rápidamente

-Ahora si, podemos irnos. –le decía sonriente.

Bajaron y observaron a todos sonrientes. Pero para su sorpresa Isshin no dijo nada durante la mayor parte de la cena, hasta que estaban por finalizar.

-Parece que paso mucho en estos dos días. –le decía su padre sonriente al chico

-Si, por cierto, pensé que se irían una semana de vacaciones. –le dijo intentando salirse por la tangente

-No se podía volar con este frio… -y dio el ultimo sorbo a su te -… ¿Y para cuando se casan? –lanzo la pregunta inesperadamente, provocando que Rukia escupiera el ultimo arroz que comía.

-Dentro de cinco años, el veintinueve de este mes para ser exactos. -soltó Ichigo como si nada, y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

-¿Enserio Rukia-chan? –preguntaba ilusionada Yuzu tomando de las manos a la aludida

-Si, es cierto Yuzu-chan. –le contesto sonriente

Isshin fue nuevamente al poster de su esposa y comenzó a gritar de manera que de seguro toda Karakura se enterara de la noticia. -¡MASAKI NUESTRO HIJO YA ES TODO UN HOMBRE, Y SE CASARA CON NUESTRA RUKIA-CHAN!

Y se quedo ahí lloriqueando, Yuzu y Karin terminaron su cena y subieron a su cuarto, seguidos por Rukia e Ichigo que subieron al cuarto del chico.

-Quédate a dormir aquí, yo dormir en el sofá. –le dijo el peli-naranja a la oji-violeta y le dio un beso en la boca para despedirse pero, ¡Clic! ¡La puerta se había cerrado!

-Ya que están comprometidos dormirán mejor juntos, pero todavía no quiero nietos ok. –les decía Isshin al otro lado de la puerta con llave en mano.

-Así que por eso dejo de lloriquear. –comentaba el peli-naranja mirando la puerta indiferente. –En fin, buenas noches Rukia. –entro a la cama y abrazo a Rukia que estaba volteada para el otro lado

-Buenas noches Ichigo…

* * *

**Les gusto? Si si, que bien n.n / y si no, quejas con los guardaespaldas por favor.**

**Tardare un poco en subir el sig capi (3 o 4 días) pero les dejo un adelanto, Rukia va a la universidad con Ichigo, todo el grupo de la secundaria se junta en el receso, ¿Qué hará Keigo? ¿Qué harán los demás? ¿Les dirán de su boda?, creo que ya saben lo que pasara pero en fin u.u**

**Me woy, hasta el próximo capi, Sayo…**


	7. De regreso a la Universidad

**Ahora el nuevo capi, de regreso a clases.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, y creo que Gesshoku tendrá trabajo, o mas bien Sode No Zangetsu Bwahaha, pero me gusta mas Gesshoku por eso del eclipse, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la mayoría así que ignórenlo ¬¬**

**Aquí el fic, capi séptimo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7.- De regreso a la universidad.**

-Mierda enana apenas pasaron tres días y ya te extraño…

-------------------------Flash Back----------------------------

-HIJOOOOOOOOOOO –salió volando Isshin en contra del chico, pero al ver a Rukia ahí tuvo que desviarse estrellándose de lleno contra la pared. -A desayunar. –dicho eso se desmayo sangrando de la nariz

-Ichigo tu padre. –dijo Rukia acomodándose en el respaldo de la cama, un poco asustada.

-Déjalo… ese viejo ya debe de estar acostumbrado. –dijo sin importancia y se paro de la cama al igual que Rukia, le dio un beso de buenos días. –Ahora a desayunar

-Hai. –le respondió saliendo junto con el y bajaron a la cocina a desayunar.

Pronto les siguió su padre, no sin antes lloriquearle a ese poster de su esposa. –TU HIJO ME ODIA MASAKI, ¿QUE HICE YO PARA MERECER ESTO?

Toda la familia que ya estaba sentada en la mesa suspiro y comieron mientras el seguía su ya común ritual, al terminar subieron cada quien a sus cuartos, claro Ichigo junto con Rukia, entraron y el peli-naranja cerro la puerta, la chica lo miro extrañada, el la tomo por la cintura, besándola no tan inocentemente como el día anterior, provocando un sonrojo que lo incitaba a mas, así que comenzó a bajar la mano pero…

-Kurosaki… -decía Byakuya desde la ventana con un tic en el ojo -… si sigues te cortare el brazo completo.

Ichigo volteo y lo miro un poco aterrado ante tal amenaza así que alejo la mano completamente de donde se encontraba, volteo y observo que afuera de la ventana estaba el capitán de la sexta división y el ex capitán comandante. –Byakuya, Capitán comandante, pasen. –abrió la ventana y los aludidos entraron.

-Kurosaki, ahora el capitán Kuchiki es el comandante temporal.

-Nii-sama –dijo Rukia feliz de su hermano.

-¿Temporal? –pregunto Ichigo ante las palabras de Yamamotto

El ex capitán asintió –Kuchiki Rukia has sido elegida como la nueva Capitana comandante del gotei 13.

-¿Y-yo? –decía la chica que todavía no asimilaba la noticia. Y se desmayo cayendo en los brazos del peli-naranja, al cabo de unos segundos reacciono nuevamente. -¿Qué paso?

-Te decían que serias la nueva capitana comandante. –el peli-naranja sabia bien que si insultaba a la peli-negra frente a su hermano, no llegaría a su boda.

-Es un gran honor para mí. –

-¿Pero no se ira cierto? –pregunto el peli-naranja que temía un poco la respuesta

-El capitán Kuchiki tomara su lugar hasta que regresen al Seretei.

El shinigami sustituto suspiro aliviado y volteo a ver a Byakuya. –Por cierto Byakuya, la boda será el 29 de este mes dentro de cinco años.

-¿Ya lo has pensado bien Kurosaki? –le pregunto el peli-negro. -No puedes tomar esto a la ligera

-Te dije que no cambiaria de opinión Byakuya

-Bien, pero tendrás que seguir mis reglas de acuerdo.

-Ya sabía que ibas a decir eso

-Primero: si haces llorar a mi hermana, te mato. Segundo: Si te retractas en la boda, te mato. Tercero y mas importante: Mi hermana tiene que llegar pura al matrimonio o si no…

-Me matas, creo que ya quedo claro. –le interrumpió sin importancia. –Y ten por seguro que cumpliré tus dos primeras reglas

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –le dijo con una venita en la sien y desenvainando su katana

-Nii-sama no hay cosas que hacer en el seretei. –le dijo la peli-negra interrumpiendo su acto preocupada.

-Si, tienes que venir con nosotros

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Una semana Kurosaki, solo por ese tiempo. –le contesto el capitán Yamamotto, y todos salieron por la ventana dejando a Ichigo solo en el cuarto.

-Mierda, no le dijimos nada a mi familia…

------------------------Fin del Flash Back---------------------------

-Oh, el fresita me extraña

-¡QUE! –volteo a ver su ventana y ahí estaba la peli-negra sonriente. –Quisieras ¬¬

-Bueno, si ese es el caso, nos vemos en 4 días. –volteo y se coloco en posición para saltar desde el borde de la ventana. Pero una mano la tomo por la muñeca y la detuvo.

-Esta bien, ya te extrañaba ¬#¬ .-la chica sonrió y entro al cuarto.

**---------------Una semana después, en Tokio---------------**

-Wow que apartamento tan grande tienes Ichigo. –decía la peli-negra dando vueltas de un lado para otro

-Como mi padre obtuvo una cadena de hospitales es fácil pagarlo

-¿Isshin tiene que?

-Ya lo oíste, no seas tonta ena… -un golpe cortesía de Rukia lo mando volando por los aires, estrellándose contra un cuadro en la pared, provocando que la chica pusiera mas atención en el departamento.

Era un apartamento grande, estaba pintado de gris con delgados bordes azules. No era muy lujoso, era sencillo pero agradable, pero la verdadera cosa en la que puso atención fue que tenía muchos cuadros, en la mayoría solo había pinturas de la luna, tanto llena como semi-llena, y solo en algunos otros había recuadros de eclipses solares, todos con un toque nostálgico.

-Podemos cambiar la decoración mientras vivamos aquí. –le dijo el peli-naranja al observar a Rukia mirando los cuadros detenidamente.

-No, me gusta mas así. –le contesto con una sonrisa dulce, haciendo que el igual sonriera.

-_¿Desde cuando nos hemos vuelto tan empalagosos?_ –se preguntaba el chico aun sonriente.

Acomodaron todo su equipaje y se sentaron en la cama a platicar sobre la universidad.

-Entonces enana, que carrera tomaras

-Todavía no lo se, hay demasiadas

-Eres buena actuando, por que no te metes ahí

-Tienes razón, así sacare notas buenas fácilmente. –decía sonriente.

-Pero, ¡¿Cómo entraras?!¡Desapareciste tres años! –dijo Ichigo dándose cuenta que eso no estaba contemplado.

-Idiota… la Sociedad de Almas me dio esto. –le dijo mostrándole una boleta con solo calificaciones perfectas.

-¡Yo me esforcé en estudiar, y tu sales con eso! –gritaba el peli-naranja mandando a volar el reloj de su buro.

La chica solo suspiro, y luego se percato de algo. –Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Kon?

-Cuando desapareciste dijo que ya no quería ser un peluche, así que Urahara le dio un gigai, y desapareció.

-Que idiota, y, ¿Qué carrera eligieron nuestros amigos?

-Inoue, gastronomía, según Ishida a mejorado, el medicina, va en mi grupo, y Chad, derecho penal.

-Ya veo, ¿Y los demás del grupo?

-Seria largo de contar, algunos se fueron a otras universidades, pero la mayoría estamos en la misma, y nos juntamos a tomar el almuerzo.

-¡Enserio! ¡Sera bueno platicar con ellos!

El chico suspiro y siguieron platicando por unas horas mas, pronto llego la hora de cenar, y al terminar durmieron juntos.

-----------------**Universidad de Tokio-----------------------**

**Primera hora…**

Había un gran cotilleo en la clase a causa de Rukia, era carne fresca, y seria el nuevo centro de atención. En un lado había un grupo de chicas…

-La vi salir del coche de Kurosaki-san, y se despidieron de beso

-¿Qué?, eso no puede ser posible, ese chico es mas duro que una piedra

-Exacto, nos ha rechazado a todas las que le hemos coqueteado

**-**_Con que famoso entre las chicas, no Ichigo. –_pensaba la peli-negra que estaba sentada en su butaca recargándose en su mano, volteo la mirada, y ahí estaba un grupo de chicos…

-Ya la viste, es tan sexy

-Si, pero la vieron con el peli-naranjito ese

-¿Qué? Acaso ese cara de delincuente es novio de ella

-Si, es hermosa, tenemos que salir de dudas.

Los dos grupos se miraron, y entendieron a la perfección, todos se acercaron a la peli-negra rodeándola completamente, la chica del frente abrió la boca para hablar pero…

-Oye, enana… -el chico miro entre ese grupo de gente y la vio en el centro. –Ven un momento.

La chica se levanto de su butaca y salió del salón hacia el pasillo donde estaba Ichigo.

-Se me había olvidado darte esto. –y le ofreció el bento que llevaba en la mano

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

-Siempre me cocino, así que prepare este para ti. –estiro la mano y la chica tomo el paquete.

-Gracias n.n –le dijo la chica, el peli-naranja comenzó a alejarse y se despidió de ella alzando la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras tanto todo el grupo estaba tras las paredes escuchando todo, platicando entre susurros.

-Le cocino a ella

-Pero le dijo enana, no creo que sean novios

-Si tienes razón, pero… espera acaba de sonreír

-¿Acaso puede sonreír?

-Tenemos que aclarar esto ya.

Cuando la peli-negra comenzó a caminar de regreso al salón todos volvieron a su lugar anterior, cosa que no fue desapercibida por la chica, coloco su bento en su butaca y los miro.

-¿Qué ocurre chicos? –le decía con la voz fingida que siempre hacia.

-Tenemos algo que preguntarte. –le dijo un chico peli-negro

-Y bien…

-¿Eres novia de Kurosaki-san? –pregunto la chica castaña que se encontraba delante de ella.

-Si, soy su novia

-¡¡¡ ¿QUE?!!! –gritaron todos al unisonó, dejando un poco ensordecida a la chica.

-Pero el… -decía una chica peli-negra a la cual el peli-naranja había rechazado tres veces.

-Pero tu… -ahora era un chico pelirrojo el que hablaba

-Y no solo eso… -todo el salón la miro nuevamente con gran interés, y la peli-negra levanto su mano derecha, en su dedo anular llevaba un anillo de oro con un diamante mediano en el centro, dándole a entender al salón lo que vendría -… estamos comprometidos

Todo el grupo se quedo sin habla, pero ahora un grito provino de los pasillos. -¡¿Qué?!

_-Eres mas conocido de lo que creí Ichigo_ –pensó Rukia mientras bajaba la mano y le sonreía a todos.

**Segunda hora…**

-Al parecer llevaba muy buenas calificaciones en su antiguo instituto señorita Kuchiki, nos haría el favor de darnos una muestra de sus habilidades actorales.

-Hai… -la peli-negra se levanto de su asiento, sintiendo todavía la mirada de todos sobre ella, se acerco al frente del salón y miro buscando a alguien, y para su suerte el peli-naranja pasaba enfrente del salón, así que salió y lo metió arrastrándolo.

-¿Sera de alguna obra famosa? –preguntaba el profesor que todavía no le había dado permiso de meter a alguien a su clase

-No, será una contribución mía. –le contesto sonriente y se acerco al peli-naranja que se inclino un poco para escucharla mejor. –recrearemos cuando el grand-fisher te ataco

-Estas loca enana. –Le susurraba –no lo hare, eso es definitivo

-Entonces no me besaras por un mes entero. –le amenazo susurrante

-_Mierda, no hay de otra –_se dio por vencido. –esta bien, pero falta alguien

-¿Alguien de aquí sabe kendo? –preguntaba la peli-negra y un chico que se encontraba en el fondo alzo la mano.

-Bien, ya esta, tu solo dejate golpear. –le dijo Rukia alzando el dedo pulgar.

-De acuerdo, pero soy el campeón de kendo aquí…

La chica tomo el palo de dos escobas que se encontraban en el salón, y así comenzó la pelea, al inicio Ichigo puso un poco de resistencia, pasado poco tiempo se dejo golpear por el chico, fue un golpe débil, así que se tomo el brazo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás acatando las ordenes de su novia.

El chico que se había ofrecido seguía con el palo de escoba en lo alto, y paso algo que no tenían planeado, la peli-negra llevaba otro palo de escoba y comenzó a atacarlo.

-Soy sub-campeón de kendo. –le dijo comenzando a atacar en serio, ataques que fueron fáciles de esquivar para la peli-negra.

-Y yo soy mejor que Kurosaki-kun –le dijo orgullosa la peli-negra que se puso seria y en un instante derroto al chico, recibiendo un aplauso del grupo, y del chico que se encontraba en el suelo. Inmediatamente después fue con Ichigo el cual se apoyo en su hombro –Ichigo –el chico comenzó a caer y la chica lo acomodo en sus piernas, recreando la verdadera escena de su batalla contra el Grand Fisher, la chica tomo el pecho de la peli-negra ganándose la envidia de muchas –Ichigo, no mueras. –dijo con una voz trise, que hizo salir lagrimas de los ojos de todas las chicas del salón, mientras sus propias lagrimas falsas caían en la mejilla del peli-naranja.

El peli-naranja tomo la por la muñeca el brazo de la chica, y asemejando una mueca de dolor junto a una sonrisa le dijo –No es tan fácil deshacerse de mi, tonta

El rostro de la chica se volvió feliz y lleno de vida, se acerco al rostro del chico y dijo –gracias, gracias por sobrevivir Ichigo –dicho eso lo beso, mientras sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

- –gritaron todas las chicas del salón, envidiándola por ese beso, pero aplaudiendo al igual que todos los del salón incluyendo al profesor.

-Enana, ya termino. –le dijo quedamente el Ichigo que se encontraba aun aprisionado entre el suelo y los labios de Rukia

-Tú te lo pierdes. –le dijo y concluyo el beso, los dos se levantaron eh Ichigo se fue a su clase.

-Bien, mas que perfecto. –le alago el profesor aplaudiendo. –bien, creo que no me quedara mucho por enseñarle.

------------------------**Hora del almuerzo----------------------------------**

El peli-naranja ya se encontraba en el lugar de reunión junto con la peli-negra, y el equipo Karakura, todos platicaban sonrientes.

-¿Es real lo que veo? –decía la lesbiana lanzándosele a Rukia.

Pero siendo interrumpida por Tatsuki, dándole una patada y enterrando su cabeza en el pasto. –Que alegría verte Rukia. –le dijo sonriente y comenzaron a platicar.

Después de unos minutos llegaban los chicos. –Hola Ichiiiii- decía acercándose, pero vio a la peli-negra y se le lanzo al igual que Chizuiro –Kuuuuuuchiiiiiikiiiiiii-cha… -el peli-naranja coloco el brazo y Keigo fue a estamparse junto en el, dejándolo sangrando de la nariz. -¿Qué te pasa Ichigo?

-Aléjate de Rukia idiota. –le contestaba con un aura demoniaca.

-Ni que fueran no…

-Somos novios idiota. –le dijo sentándose nuevamente junto a Rukia

-¿QUE? POR QUE ME TRAICIONASTE ICHIII –el peli-naranja lo golpeo nuevamente enterrando su cabeza en el suelo –GO

El peli-naranja solo bufo y comenzó a comer.

-Vaya Ichigo, hasta que te decidiste. –le decía burlona Tatsuki

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Era obvio que desde la secundaria estabas loquito por ella, ya nos estabas hartando. –le dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su zumo

-¿Qué? ò#Ó

-¿Cierto chicos y chicas? –Todos asintieron incluyendo a Chad, Inoue, Ishida y…

-¡Rukia tu también!

-Claro Kurosaki-kun, desde siempre me he dado cuenta que estas locamente enamorado de mi –le decía ella con esa voz que tanto odiaba el peli-naranja, formándosele una sonrisa triunfante

-Idiota ¬#¬

Todos los chicos estallaron en risa, provocando que el sonrojo de Ichigo aumentara de nivel, y siguieron entre platicas y bromas por todo el receso. Ichigo miro de reojo a Rukia que estaba sonriendo, le agradaba verla así, así que igualmente sonrió.

Cuando sonó la campana todos se levantaron de su lugar, pero Keigo noto cierto objeto en el dedo de la peli-negra

-¿Qué es esto Kuchiki-san? –le preguntaba Keigo tomando su mano, y todos se detuvieron y observaron el anillo.

El peli-naranja no paso desapercibida la acción del chico, y con un aura demoniaca que hizo estremecerse al castaño le dijo –suelta a mi novia, y prometida, idiota

-¿Entonces ese anillo… -decía Tatsuki señalando el objeto en cuestión.

-Si, es su anillo de compromiso. –dijo Ichigo y la tomo por la mano.

-¡¡¡ ¿QUE?!!!

-Enana corre. – y así los dos salieron corriendo en dirección al edificio donde se encontraban sus salones, mientras todo el grupito los seguía.

-¡Nos vas a tener que enfrentar algún día cobarde! –gritaba Tatsuki

-¡Jamás te creí capaz de tal traición Ichigo! –le gritaba Keigo

Todos miraron a los chicos correr agarrados de la mano, mientras esa manada de estudiantes los seguía, Ichigo miro de reojo a Rukia y para su sorpresa esta riendo.

-¿De que te ríes enana?

-Creo que la Universidad va a ser muy interesante…

* * *

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya se que es noche, bueno aquí en México lo es, pero hasta esta hora lo termine, como ven es, según yo, el mas largo de todos.**

**No lo planeaba así, pero me salió la inspiración XDDDDDDDDDDDDD, bendita Inspiración.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capi, gracias nuevamente a todos por sus Reviews, haber cuanto tardo en subir el siguiente capi, sayo…**


	8. Fiesta de Disfraces

**Y aquí otro capi mas.**

**Y por cierto…**

**¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños Rukia!!! Yo te regalo un armario en el que entren tú e Ichigo n.n**

* * *

**Capitulo 8.- La fiesta de disfraces**

Ya había pasado casi un año desde que Rukia había regresado a la vida de Ichigo, y aunque ya estaban comprometidos su relación no había cambiado mucho, seguía consistiendo en gritos, insultos y golpes, solo que ahora se había incluido a la lista besos, muchos de ellos, algunos inocentes y otros todo lo contrario, aunque había mas del ultimo tipo los últimos meses.

Rukia, que estaba en la misma universidad que Ichigo, tenia al igual que el, de los promedios mas alto en su colegio, superando por un lugar la chica al chico, sus profesores de actuación tenían muchas expectativas sobre ella, ya que era su mejor alumna en todos los grados. Ichigo era bueno, de los mejores en el área de medicina, siendo superado solo por Ishida.

-Ichigo, mira, una fiesta de disfraces. –le decía Rukia a su acompañante en los pasillos de la escuela, señalando un anuncio.

-No me interesa nunca voy a eso…

-Lo voy a leer:

Fiesta de Disfraces de Hallowen

El evento se realizara en el gimnasio de la escuela, a las 8:30 PM.

Solo se permitirá la entrada a parejas que vayan vestidas de manera similar.

La pareja ganadora se llevara:

Para la chica: La edición única del muñeco "Chappy", especial para hallowen, la vez pasada fue momia, ¿y ahora?

-Ichigo, un chappy único… -decía con un gran brillo en los ojos y las manos juntas, mirando al techo

-¡OH! un conejo feo vestido de manera horrible, sabes, creo que le va… -la peli-negra le dio un puñetazo y siguió leyendo

Para el chico: La OBEY Graphic Telecaster HS Propaganda

¡NO FALTES!

-¿La que? –dijo Ichigo mirando el anuncio que tenia la imagen de la guitarra, y la silueta de un conejo con un signo de interrogación en el centro. –siempre he querido esa guitarra

-Ya vez, si vamos los dos ganamos. –decía la chica tomando su codo derecho alzando el dedo índice.

-No, no importa si regalan eso, no iremos… -decía el peli-naranja.

-Bien, entonces invitare a Renji. –sabia bien lo celoso que era su novio.

-Haz lo que quieras…

-Y… -si no había funcionado lo de los celos, sabia exactamente que hacer. -… no te besare todo un mes.

-_Mierda, me la puso difícil . –_pensaba, pero el maldito orgullo. –Haz lo que quieras no lo hare.

-De acuerdo, adiós Ichigo, nos vemos a la salida. –le dijo y se fue saltando sonriente

-¿A dónde vas?

-A clase, idiota. –y desapareció de su vista.

---------------------**Una semanas después------------------**

Ya era de noche en Tokio, y en el departamento del shinigami sustituto ya habían terminado de cenar, y se encontraban en el dormitorio. El peli-naranja tomo a Rukia y se dispuso a darle el "beso de buenas noches" –_Te tengo_

Biip, Biip, Biip (efectos de sonido como de Star Wars)

-Hollow –dijo ella librándose del agarre y dejándole su cuerpo a Pyon.

-¿Seguro quieres dejar tu cuerpo aquí? –le preguntaba divertido el peli-naranja

-Pyon –la llamo la shinigami

-Si, Rukia-sama

-Si Ichigo intenta besarte o hacerte algo, ¿Tu que haces?

-Lo pateo con todas mis fuerzas en las bolas –contestaba con un tono de maldad

-Bien –sonrió y se fue, dejando a su cuerpo e Ichigo solos

-¿Qué tal si hago lo que me dijo Rukia-sama para que ni lo intentes? –decía pyon acorralando a su presa en una esquina del cuarto.

-_¿Qué le enseñaste a esta maniática Rukia? T.T –_ Pensaba Ichigo temeroso mientras observaba al alma modificada levantar el pie.

-Ya regrese. –La peli-negra entro por la ventana y regreso a su cuerpo.

En esos momentos el chico agradecía a dios por que Rukia dominara el shunpo mejor que el, de lo contrario no tendría descendientes, pero la morena seguía ahí, así que se aprovecho de la situación e intercambio papeles con ella, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, volvió a acercarse al rostro de Rukia, y en un solo parpadeo desapareció, volteo, y estaba en la cama, dejando el espacio que le correspondía a el.

-¿Qué pasa enana?

-Te dije que si no íbamos al festival no te besaría por un mes. –al ritmo que iba, de seguro irían al festival, así que al día siguiente iría a comprar los disfraces. –descuida, ya solo faltan tres semanas

-Tres semanas, puedo soportarlo. –el chico apago la luz y tomo su lugar junto a Rukia en la cama. –_O eso espero_

--------------------**Otra semana después--------------------------**

-_Mierda, ya no aguanto ni un solo día mas_ –pensó el shinigami mientras oprimía los botones para que la maquina expendedora le diera un zumo de fresa, y uno de naranja. Se agacho y suspiro -_Tendré que ir a esa estúpida fiesta_

Mientras tanto debajo del árbol en el que almorzaban se encontraban Rukia y Orihime platicando.

-¿Tu y Kurosaki-kun pelearon? Kuchiki-san –le pregunto la castaña a la peli-negra

-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le respondía sonriente

-Pues… -un rubor apareció en sus mejillas -… últimamente no se han besado. –Y era la verdad, a veces le gustaría ser así con Ishida.

En esos momentos llego el peli-naranja y le lanzo el zumo de fresa a su novia –Hay esta el tuyo enana –le dijo sentándose en el césped.

-Gracias tarado –volteo a ver a su amiga, y respondió su pregunta – No hemos peleado, solo que le pedí que fuéramos a la fiesta de Hallowen, y como no acepto, no lo besare por un mes.

-Ichigo, ¿Cómo has aguantado tanto? Yo no duraría ni un día. –le dijo Keigo que apenas llegaba al lugar, y se lanzo contra Rukia –Kuchiki-san, yo recibo esos besos

-Idiota. –El castaño salió volando a unos metros de ellos, producto de la patada del peli-naranja, el cual volteo hacia Rukia –Sobre eso… -suspiro levemente

-_Te tengo_

-… esta bien, iremos a la fiesta –solo esperaba un gracias de la peli-negra, pero esta lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso en los labios.

-Genial, ya tengo los disfraces. –le dijo aun enganchada del cuello del chico

-Maldita… -al peli-naranja le salió una venita en la sien -… no creías que podría.

----------------------------**Día de la Fiesta------------------------------------**

*****Apartamento de Ichigo

-Enana… -dijo Ichigo con una venita en la sien, y un tic en el ojo al verse en el espejo -… ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que ganaremos con estos estúpidos atuendos?!

El llevaba un pantalón con cola de demonio, una camisa holgada, y unos cuernos, todo rojo, pero lo único decente eran los cuernos y la cola, lo demás parecía… ¡El atuendo de su padre! Ella llevaba un vestido de cuero, pero este desaparecía entre tela, que formaba un vestido que llegaba hasta los tobillos, era estilo colonial, igualmente tenia cuernos y cola, ¿Cómo se les ocurrió combinar eso?

-¿Quién te lo vendió? ¿Una monja?

-Yo solo pase y pregunte, me los dio una señora de cómo ochenta años. –le contestaba revisando su atuendo

-Menos mal que no nos vistió como monja y obispo. –le dijo el peli-naranja encabronado, además, de seguro los había pagado con su dinero, la sociedad de almas le daba algo de gasto, pero no lo utilizaría en eso.

-¿Acaso a Kurosaki-kun no le gustaría ser una monja? –le dijo con esa voz que tanto odiaba

-Idiota, ahora ¿Cómo iremos a la fiesta?

La peli-negra se arrodillo frente al peli-naranja, provocando que a este se le subieran los colores a la cabeza, tomo unas tijera y corto un poco a la altura de la rodilla, para luego desgarrarlo hacia abajo. Luego se levanto y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, haciendo que la cara de del chico igualara a la de sus atuendos, terminando le quito la camisa, dejando su torso desnudo.

-Ya esta. –dijo ella satisfecha

-¡Idiota, hace un frio del demonio! –le reclamaba el, sintiendo como el frio le calaba hasta los huesos

-Entonces es ideal. –Una gotita estilo anime se formo en la cabeza del chico. –Además… -toco el pecho del chico con su dedo índice -…podría haber un premio sorpresa si vas así. –le dijo sensualmente, provocando que ahora el cuerpo del chico hirviera del calor que le había provocado ese contacto. –Ahora sal, y espérame afuera.

-N-no tardes –le dijo aun sonrojado y salió del dormitorio cerrando la puerta, en la que se recargo una vez afuera

Para la chica era un trabajo fácil, solo tenia que quitar la tela sobrante, dejar solo el cuero. Y así lo hizo, dejando en ella un vestido de cuero rojo, con un corte diagonal desde su muslo izquierdo hacia su rodilla derecha, sin mangas, y con otro corte del hombro izquierdo hacia abajo del hombro derecho, se miro satisfecha en el espejo y salió.

El chico que estaba en su sofá se quedo perplejo al ver a la chica, ¿Cómo había hecho de ese vestido tan anticuado algo así de sensual? Se veía completamente provocativa, y gracias al vestido se percato de algo, los atributos de chica habían aumentado levemente, ahora ya no era la chica "plana y sin gracia", nunca había sido eso para el, y mucho menos ahora que la veía detenidamente.

_-Podríamos quedarnos y hacer cosas mas divertidas" –_pensó el peli-naranja, pero recapacito al instante -_¿Qué piensas Ichigo?_

-¿Ya nos podemos ir? –le dijo la peli-negra en la puerta sacando al chico de su trance.

-De acuerdo… -aun golpeándose mentalmente por sus pensamientos pervertidos salió del cuarto junto a la chica y subieron al auto en rumbo a la fiesta.

*************Fiesta de Hallowen

Al llegar a la escuela, el chico dejo el auto en el estacionamiento y comenzaron a caminar en dirección del gimnasio. En el camino todos los que igualmente iban llegando se les quedaron viendo. Las chicas miraban el torso desnudo de Ichigo, cosa que hizo que la peli-negra pensara que no había sido muy buena idea la de quitarle la camisa. Y los chicos se le quedaban viendo a ella, veían sus piernas, sus pechos, la desnudaban con la mirada, cosa que el peli-naranja no paso desapercibida, así que a todos esos chicos les dedicaba una mirada especial, dándoles a entender que si seguían así en unos segundos estarían cinco metros bajo tierra, cosa que todos entendieron y desviaron la mirada, y el coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica, rodeando su cuello con su brazo.

Entraron al gimnasio intentando pasar desapercibidos, pero Inoue los había visto llegar, se levanto y movió la mano. -¡KUCHIKI-SAN, KUROSAKI-KUN, POR AQUÍ! –le indicaba desde una mesa que se encontraba casi hasta el fondo.

Al oír esos nombres todos voltearon a la entrada, esperaban ver llegar a los chicos más populares del colegio, y más siendo ellos. La pareja pasó entre todas las mesas, había disfraces de todos tipos, vampiros, momias, parejas de frankenstein, diablos, algunos que otros zombis, y otras cosas muy extrañas. Se escuchaban murmullos de todo tipo en el gimnasio, la mayoría de ellos indecentes, por no decir pervertidos. Llegaron a la mesa de sus amigos, Ishida e Inoue iban vestidos de vampiros, y Tatsuki y Chad de Frankensteins.

-Ichigo no sabíamos que te gustaba mostrar cuerpo, pero como que hace frio, no –le decía Ishida burlón al ver como el chico temblaba levemente.

-Cállate idiota, la enana me obligo a venir así, además queremos ganar el concurso.

-¿Es la guitarra que siempre quisiste no? –le pregunto Tatsuki

-Si, además Rukia quiere a ese estúpido conejo que dan de premio

-Chappy no es estúpido, lo serás tu en tal caso, el es mas bonito, mas tierno, mas lindo…

-Pero el no te puede hacer cosas que yo si. –le dijo al oído, provocando un sonrojo en la peli-negra.

-Idiota…

Los demás rieron al ver la escenita que montaban esos dos, y así continuo la plática durante una gran parte de la noche. Todos los que pasaban por donde estaban sentados se le quedaban viendo a la pareja, mas bien viendo a partes específicas de sus cuerpos.

En eso llego la banda que iba a tocar, era nada mas y nada menos que Sambomaster, Ichigo lo paso desapercibido y siguió sentado junto a la peli-negra, casi todos estaban en donde el grupo de música.

-Vamos Ichigo, quiero ver al grupo, además así nos quitamos el frio. –sin esperar respuesta lo arrastro hasta entre la gente

-Idiota, no quería venir.

-Pero si parecías perrito hay temblando de frio.

-Te recuerdo que eso fue por tu culpa

-Te recuerdo que los dos queremos ganar los premios. –Le decía entre la oscuridad, ya que la luz solo se concentraba en donde el grupo.

-A mi me interesa mas el premio sorpresa del que hablaste. – le dijo sensualmente

-Si ganamos lo tendrás.

Una vez acomodada la banda comenzó con "Hikari no Rock", a mitad de la canción la chica se percato de algo, mas exactamente en uno de los coros que hacia el baterista.

-Esa voz. –pensó en voz alta la peli-negra

-A si, es Kon. –le dijo el peli-naranja sin importancia con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Kon? El peluche molesto y depravado ese

-Si, de hecho una vez casi y lo arrestan por seguir a una mujer

-Era de esperarse, ¿ese es el cuerpo que le dio Urahara?

-Si, se lo hizo como el quería.

El cuerpo del alma modificada era como de 1.70 de altura, su cabello era negro, sus ojos eran azules, y el cuerpo era de un chico ejercitado, llevaba una playera de manga corta azul con estampado de león, y unos jeans verdes con tenis negros.

La banda siguió tocando canciones como "Seishun Kyosokyoku", "Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite", "Rabu Songu", "Sekai wa Sore wo Ai to Yobundaze", entre otras.

Al terminar toda la banda se coloco al frente y agradeció al publico, Kon recogió todos los sostenes de la chicas con mirada pervertida, mientras recogía uno en la esquina izquierda del escenario se percato de la presencia de la peli-negra.

-Nee-san –se le lanzo con desde encima del escenario en dirección a los pechos de la peli-negra.

-Aléjate de ella idiota. –le dijo Ichigo quien puso su pie al frente y el rostro del alma modificada se estampo contra este.

Con un poco de sangre en la nariz Kon se levanto del suelo. -¿Quién te crees Ichigo idiota? Ni que fuera tu novia

-Otra vez, si, somos novios, y es más, estamos comprometidos.

Eso le callo como balde de agua fría a Kon, se lanzo hacia la peli-negra y la tomo por los hombros -¿Es eso cierto nee-san? Dime que no es cierto

-Aléjate Kon. –lo empujo sutilmente. –Y si, es verdad

-¿Como puedes permitir que ese idiota pelos de zanahoria sea tu novio?

-¿A quien le llamas pelos de zanahoria Idiota? –le decía Ichigo con una venita en la sien.

-Quédate conmigo y seamos felices nee-san –le dijo el alma modificada ignorando al peli-naranja y abrazando a Rukia

-¡QUE TE ALEJES! –lo lanzo nuevamente con una patada.

-Creo que es mejor no crear escándalos Kon-sama –le dijo un guardaespaldas y se lo llevo casi arrastrando de ahí.

-¡Bien, bien, es hora de elegir a la mejor pareja! –dijo el alumno que dirigía la fiesta intentando aminorar los ánimos creados por la pela. –Los alumnos elijan tres parejas y arrónjelas a aquí.

El peli-naranja ya no se sentía tan seguro de estar frente a todos con el torso desnudo, y más de que su novia que igual mostraba mucho estuviera allí, así que la tomo por la muñeca e iba a huir cuando algunos alumnos se percataron y los cargaron, mandándolos por encima de todas las manos hasta llegar al escenario.

-No tenia que ser tan literal –dijo el alumno con una gotita en la frente, en unos momentos las otras dos parejas subieron al escenario. Así que los diablillos se levantaron y sacudieron. –Bueno, ya están aquí, pero antes de votar, les hare una pregunta, tal vez con la respuesta ganen mas votos – eso no sonaba bien, y mas conociendo al presentador que tenia fama de pervertido. -¿Qué posición prefieren?

-¡¿Qué!? –dijeron cinco personas al unisonó, la única que no entendió la pregunta fue la peli-negra que aun seguía siendo un poco ingenua.

Rukia recordó que Hisagi le había dicho que su 69 era una posición de batalla, así que sin dudarlo dijo. –La sesenta y nueve, es geni… -la mano del peli-naranja le cubrió la boca y ella lo mordió.

-Idiota ¿Por qué me mordiste? –le susurraba

-¿Por qué me interrumpiste? –le contesto igualmente susurrándole.

-Idiota ellos hablaban de posición sexual y tu le dijiste que nosotros…- le dijo en lo que consistía lo que ella había dicho, provocando un sonrojo en la peli-negra que se quedo sin habla, si su nii-sama se enteraría de seguro mataría a Ichigo.

-Bien, era una broma, pero parece que no son nada pudorosos, ahora si a votar. –descubrió la urna en la que se colocarían los votos y todos comenzaron a votar. Pasaron unos minutos y le entregaron los resultados. –Bien, y los ganadores son…

-_Si vine y pase por esto más nos vale ganar_ –pensaba el peli-naranja

-_Si nii-sama se enterara de lo que dije…_

-Haber con el, ¡oh!, da lo mismo –arrojo la tarjeta por los aires –con todos los votos ganan "Los diablos sexys"

-¡Ichigo ganamos! –le dijo Rukia lanzándosele y dándole un beso en los labios

-Si, ganamos, ¿Y nuestros premios? –le preguntaba el chico al presentador

-Sobre eso, como contestaron mi pregunta, sus regalos están en la habitación numero 15 del Hotel Okura de cinco estrellas, bien llévenselos… -unos guardias aparecieron de atrás del escenario y los durmieron.

********Al despertar

-Rukia, despierta

-Eh?, ¿En donde estamos?

-En el hotel que dijeron… -el chico miro y se percato de algo -¡La habitación es el piso completo!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pero olvídate de eso, los regalos están en la cama, los tomamos, y nos vamos.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cama, en el estaban la guitarra y…

-Un chappy diablito. –Dijo Rukia abrazando al muñeco. -¿Qué coincidencia?

-Cierto, pero vámonos… -coloco los premios en el sofá y se dirigió a la cama para tomar la llave

-Eso no…

-¿Qué… -la peli-negra puso su dedo índice en el cuello del peli-naranja y lo recorrió hasta llegar a su pecho -…dices?

-¿No dijiste que querías el premio sorpresa? –le contestaba mientras lo arrojaba a la cama.

--¿Y si tu hermano se entera? –le dijo sonrojado y temeroso a la vez.

-SI ninguno de los dos le dice, no tiene por que enterarse. –le dijo al oído y luego mordió este mientras estaba sobre el con sus manos en el pecho del chico.

-Creo que la tercera condición de Byakuya era imposible de cumplir.

-Yo creía lo mismo.

Ichigo sonrió lujuriosamente, iría a todas las fiestas con la peli-negra si le daba ese tipo de premios…

* * *

**Tan,tan…**

**Perdón por el "No lemmon" pero jamás pude imaginarme al IchiRuki leyendo ese genero, y creo que mucho menos podre escribirlo, si fuera de otra pareja tal vez, pero como no es…**

**Da lo mismo, el siguiente capi será sobre su boda, espero les haya agradado este capitulo.**

**Saben que mi mounstro VIR (Virus IchiRuki) se alimenta de sus bien recibidos comentarios, así que aliméntenlo lo más que puedan n.n**

**Sin más que decir… Sayo…**

**PD: ¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños Rukia!!!**


	9. Una manzana en el paraiso

En un salón de clases se ve entrar a una peli-negra muy sensual, lleva la falda alta y la blusa abierta, lentamente se acerca a un soñador peli-naranja que se encuentra recostado sobre su silla, la chica besa su cuello y sube hasta llegar a su boca, él percibe el perfume embriagante de la chica, corresponde su beso, el momento se rompe al oír caer algún objeto, Ichigo abre los ojos y ve a una chica con expresión de tristeza, la chica huye del salón, y el peli-naranja cae en su error, la chica que estaba besando, no era Rukia…

* * *

**Hola a todos!, se que les prometí escribir antes, pero la escuela no me dejaba, así que ahora les dejo este cap. completo, uno de estos días actualizare la de lazo roto y el song fic, sin mas aquí les dejo este cap., dejen sus Reviews para conocer su opinión, igual en la otra historia ok?**

**P.D. Ni Bleach ni sus personajes son míos, son de Tite Kubo, solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento.**

**

* * *

**

-¡Rukia! Escúchame por favor, yo no lo quise hacer –decía el peli-naranja desde fuera de la recamara de su apartamento.

-¿Ah si? Pues parecía lo contrario Kurosaki-Kun -Contesto Rukia desde dentro de la recamara con la voz que tanto odiaba el peli-naranja.

-Rukia de verdad yo…

-¡Lárgate! –Grito impidiendo a Ichigo terminar su frase, pero al escuchar la puerta cerrarse se desmorono, el solo recordar el momento le hacia entristecer.

Después de un rato de estar encerrada Rukia salió del cuarto por algo de beber, al regresar a su cuarto para dormir se encontró con una rosa blanca sobre la cama, la tomo cuidadosamente y se recostó, cerro los ojos intentando dormir, pero lo único que logro fue recordar el momento en el que había visto a Ichigo y esa desconocida besarse, abrió los ojos lentamente y noto que la rosa estaba cubierta de una fina capa de hielo, frente a sus ojos violetas la rosa blanca desapareció en sutil escarcha.

Desde lo alto del edificio aledaño, Ichigo observaba la hermosa y a la vez triste imagen que sucedía en el dormitorio de su departamento, hubiese seguido así hasta el amanecer, de no ser por un grupo de débiles hollows que aparecieron al norte de la ciudad.

Al amanecer del día siguiente el peli-naranja regreso a su departamento, tenia que prepararse para la universidad, al entrar se quedo pasmado en la puerta, Byakuya estaba dentro platicando con la peli-negra, por la mente del shinigami sustituto pasaron horribles ideas de los tipos de tortura de parte del capitán del sexto escuadrón.

-Buenos días Kurosaki- saludo tranquilamente Byakuya al peli-naranja.

-Hola Byakuya –contesto algo nervioso mientras que una pequeña gota de sudor caía por su frente.

-Tardaste mucho para ser un grupo de hollows tan débiles –replico Rukia

-Si, tuve algunos problemas –contesto mas tranquilo al notar que la peli-negra no le había comentado nada a su hermano, tomo sus cosas para la universidad y se fue.

-¿Paso algo de lo que me tenga que enterar Rukia? -pregunto Byakuya al notar un aire tenso en el departamento

-Nada de que preocuparse nii-sama –dijo sonriente la oji-violeta –Bueno me tengo que ir –dijo tomando sus cosas para la universidad.

-Si, igual yo Rukia –contesto su hermano y así los dos salieron, Rukia subió a su auto y Byakuya abrió un portal espiritual para ir de regreso al seretei.

Mientras tanto Ichigo se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad entre murmuros de la gente que sabia de su relación con Rukia, bueno en verdad, eran todos, causándole un poco de molestia.

-_¿Qué demonios me paso ayer? no me pude resistir a ese aroma_ –pensaba el peli-naranja que sin darse cuenta ya estaba rodeado por los brazos de la chica que le había causado conflictos con Rukia. Intento resistirse pero la chica lo tenía aprisionado contra la pared, y sin saberlo ya se encontraba besándola nuevamente, los segundos pasaron y el peli-naranja se encontraba en trance, hasta que vio a Rukia pasar al lado de ellos sin darle la menor importancia a la situación.

La peli-negra entro a su salón y sus compañeros comenzaron a interrogarla y a darle ánimos, que en verdad ella no necesitaba.

El profesor no llego al aula, por lo tanto Rukia se encontraba dibujando chappys en todas las hojas de su libreta, cuando un grupo de "menos" apareció al sur de la ciudad. Aunque los dos shinigamis y el equipo Karakura se dieron cuenta de ello, la única que acudió al problema fue Rukia, ya que los demás se encontraban en clase, excepto Ichigo al que vio cuando iba corriendo por los pasillos.

Al llegar al lugar la peli-negra noto algo diferente en los "menos", parecían ser mas inteligentes, sus ataques estaban bien dirigidos y parecían tener una estrategia para vencerla. Sin mas opción la peli-negra libro su bankai y la batalla se torno mas equilibrada, tardo algunos minutos pero por fin los derroto, aun así un reiatsu seguía presente en el bosque la cual desapareció rápidamente.

-_Una energía espiritual estaba rodeando a la principal, esto huele mal, es hora de regresar a la sociedad de almas para investigar –_la peli-negra abrió una puerta al mundo espiritual y desapareció inmediatamente tras el.

Ante la repentina disminución de reiatsu Ichigo salió corriendo, dejo su cuerpo en el almacén junto al de Rukia y utilizo el shunpo para llegar lo antes posible al lugar que aun se encontraba cubierto por la escarcha provocada por el bankai de la peli-negra.

-_Parece que fue a la sociedad de almas, fui un tonto al preocuparme tanto_ –pensó relajándose un poco pero de repente un reiatsu apareció tras el, el chico volteo inmediatamente en posición de defensa pero se desmayo al instante.

-Sociedad de almas-

Mientras Rukia caminaba por el seretei era saludada por muchos conocidos y desconocidos, al llegar a la biblioteca fue inmediatamente a la sección de los tipos de reiatsu, no encontraba lo que necesitaba, tardo unos minutos hasta que por fin lo encontró, pero al parecer era peor de lo que pensaba.

-_No puede ser, tengo que regresar lo antes _posible -pensó alarmada y abrió la puerta en medio de la biblioteca, algo que solo pocos podían hacer, y regreso al bosque, en el cual se encontró con el cadáver del chico que antes en la pelea contra los "Menos" había viso en los arboles, y ahora estaba muerto y no emanaba ningún tipo de poder espiritual.

La peli-negra se puso en marcha rápidamente siguiendo el rastro de Reiatsu del peli-naranja, al parecer provenía de la universidad, al llegar Ichigo en su modo shinigami estaba besando a la chica, Rukia rápidamente intento separarlos utilizando su zampakuto pero Ichigo detuvo el ataque y la lanzo por los aires.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Ichigo? –pregunto la peli-negra deteniendo un ataque que el peli-naranja había lanzado sin previo aviso, y entonces se dio cuenta de que a el igual lo envolvía el reiatsu del otro shinigami.

-Piensas rápido shinigami –dijo la chica emanando energía espiritual –Y además tienes buena percepción del reiatsu, no como tu novio y el idiota de ese shinigami –dijo aludiendo al cadáver en el bosque.

-Un reiatsu tan repugnante es fácil de detectar, pero lo escondías con esos perfumes modificados con energía espiritual que de seguro absorbiste de humanos y shinigamis que ya no te servían para nada –dijo Rukia librándose de otro ataque del peli-naranja

La chica aplaudió y rio sarcásticamente –Y yo que pensaba que todos los shinigamis eran unos completos idiotas, bien acabemos con esto, libera tu Bankai Ichigo –ordeno la seguramente arrancar al peli-naranja

-Bankai –dijo Ichigo y el reiatsu negro lo envolvió –Tensa Zangetsu

-¡Bankai! –grito Rukia y el reiatsu blanco la envolvió mientras su espada se liberaba –Tatsumaki No Shirayuki –dijo y al instante Rukia lanzo un ataque contra su prometido el cual fue detenido rápidamente, pero Rukia hizo un corte en el suelo.

La pelea seguía equilibradamente y Rukia ya había hecho dos cortes mas en el suelo, mientras tanto la arrancar se preguntaba lo que la shinigami planeaba hacer, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Rukia había hecho un cuarto corte en el suelo.

Rukia coloco su mano en el suelo mientras Ichigo se acercaba emanando más y mas poder espiritual- Perfecto, barrera de los cinco elementos –de cada uno e los cortes surgió un pilar de los cuatro principales elementos.

-_¿Cinco elementos? –_Se encontraba pensando la arrancar cuando vio que la barrera no tenia techo –_Genial, una abertura, esa shinigami no es tan lista como parece._

-Sello de la barrera, Quinto elemento: Hielo –Un copo de nieve apareció sobre la barrera sellándola completamente.

-¡Sal de ahí, destrúyela! –ordeno la arrancar pero el shinigami no podía hacer nada.

-Es una barrera que yo desarrolle, no va a ser tan fácil de romper –dijo sonriente Rukia

-Canta: Sirena –murmuro la arrancar y por fin mostro su verdadera forma, tenia cola de sirena y un tridente en mano.

-Eso veremos –dijo Rukia y se abalanzó contra la arrancar la cual detuvo su ataque fácilmente

-Getsuga.. –Exclamo la arrancar causando asombro en Rukia -…Tensho –finalizo y lanzo la energía espiritual negra de su tridente causando una herida en el hombro de la peli-negra

-Mae: Sode No Shirayuki –exclamo Rukia liberando su shikai

-No me subestimes, mejor pelea con tu Bankai

-Las habilidades de mi shikai son mejores para una batalla uno a uno

La arrancar se le abalanzo a la shinigami, pero ella esquivaba todos sus ataques, uno por uno la arrancar lanzaba el Getsuga Tensho sin parar, mientras que dentro de la barrera Ichigo se debilitaba lentamente.

-_Esta consumiendo su reiatsu, tengo que terminar con esto_ –pensó Rukia deteniéndose y clavando su zampakuto en el suelo –Cuarta danza: Reino Blanco –y así los pilares de hielo abarcaron todo el bosque.

-¿Crees que con esto me ganaras? –grito la arrancar desesperada al no encontrar la salida.

-Acabo de perfeccionar esta técnica nueva, y por eso es que necesitaba mi shikai –dijo Rukia y trazo un círculo sobre uno de los pilares, el cual comenzó a reflejar en todos ese trazo, Rukia salió de la formación y dio fin a la batalla –Primera danza: Luna Blanca

De cada trazo reflejado salieron los pilares de hielo que lo congelaban todo, la arrancar eludió varios ataques pero eso no duro mucho. La peli-negra observo como todo se derrumbo mientras el reiatsu de la arrancar desaparecía lentamente.

Rukia bajo y libero a Ichigo de la barrera, el peli-naranja se encontraba muy débil y tenia fiebre alta, así que Rukia lo llevo a su departamento ya dentro de sus cuerpos, y ahí fue donde lo atendió.

Al despertar Ichigo vio el sol posarse sobre el rostro de Rukia la cual parecía feliz, tomo lentamente su mano –Rukia, yo…

-No te preocupes, ya todo se soluciono –le dijo sonriente la peli-negra

-¿Cierto, por que estoy aquí? –pregunto al no recordar nada de lo ocurrido.

-Solamente olvídalo…

* * *

**Y con eso termina este capitulo, espero que les guste, dejen sus Reviews si les gusto, igual si les disgusto haha, hasta el próximo cap…**


	10. La boda

**Después de un buen rato de ausencia, aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia.**

**Espero que la disfruten, y recuerde, ni Bleach ni sus personajes son míos, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Nota: La boda será como aquí en mi país natal México ^^, además ya había pensado algo bueno jeje, así que nos salimos un poco de la cultura.**

**Capitulo 10.- "La Boda"**

En el mundo material todos se encontraban nerviosos por la tan esperada boda que seria la noticia en todo el mundo espiritual y material.

Los chicos se encontraban en un cuarto al otro lado de la mansión de los Kuchiki la cual Byakuya había comprado para esas fechas, la mansión era la más lujosa de todo Tokyo, pero para el capitán de la sexta división eso era poco de lo que se merecía Rukia.

Y las chicas en el otro extremo, todas prestándole atención a Rukia ya que se acercaba la hora tan esperada.

-¡Rukia-chan falta tu ramo! –dijo Orihime lanzando cosas al aire intentando encontrar el tan preciado ramo.

-Y falta tu velo –ahora Tatsuki se unía a su amiga en busca de los objetos.

-Ya los tengo aquí –dijo la peli-negra con una sonrisa mostrándoselos a las chicas.

-¡Te ves genial Rukia-chan! –le decía emocionada la castaña a su amiga, mientras todas las chicas la contemplaban.

Rukia ya tenía el cuerpo de una chica de 23 años al igual que la edad de Ichigo. Su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros, llevaba el cabello suelto con una violeta cerca de su oído derecho, el vestido tenía adornos de color violeta en todos sus bordes, no tenia mangas, y llegaba a la altura de su rodilla. Llevaba poco maquillaje ya que para las demás chicas, ella no lo necesitaba.

Pasaron algunos minutos en lo que se terminaban los preparativos, el patio de la casa ya se encontraba adornado con todo lo necesario para que la boda fuera realizada.

Llego el momento que todos esperaban, Ichigo ya se encontraba en donde debía, y entonces vio llegar a todas las chicas que al parecer querían dejarle la sorpresa para el final.

Conforme se fueron dispersando las chicas la silueta de la peli-negra se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que por fin la chica apareció ante los ojos del peli-naranja.

Rukia lo miro, llevaba u traje blanco, con camisa del mismo color, y un pañuelo violeta en su saco. El peli-naranja tenía el cabello un poco mas largo y le había comenzado a salir barba, lo cual le parecía divertido a la peli-negra.

Ichigo se quedo sorprendido al ver a la peli-negra, no sabia si era por la ropa, o por el simple hecho de que era el día de su boda, pero ese día en especial le parecía perfecta, aunque siempre había sido así para el.

La chica entro y tomo la mano de su prometido, los dos sonrieron y la escena fue muy conmovedora para todos los asistentes, tanto del mundo material como espiritual.

-¡Espere capitán! –se escucho la voz de Yumichika afuera de la mansión.

-¡Ya déjame en paz, ni que fuera tan importante! –se escucho la voz de Zaraki y entonces entro, lo que veían todos era algo imposible, el capitán de la onceava división era el que iba a oficiar la misa.

-¿Za-zaraki? –pregunto algo consternado el peli-naranja al verlo así.

-Te informo que tengo mi zampakuto a la mano, así que no digas alguna estupidez si quieres que la misa termine contigo vivo. –le dijo con un aura demoniaca rodeándolo.

-Bien, invito a todos a tomar asiento, la boda comenzara –dijo Byakuya desde el frente del lugar y todos tomaron su lugar correspondiente.

Zaraki fue al frente del lugar y se coloco frente a la mesa, abrió su libro, lo leyó por algunos segundos y lo lanzo por los aires –Boberías, pasemos a lo importante para que pueda irme pronto

Se formo una gotita en la sien de todos los presentes al ver la escena, pero así la fiesta será más pronto, así que no había problema.

-Bien, Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿aceptas a Kuchiki Rukia como tu esposa, prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

Isshin ya s encontraba lloriqueándoles a sus hijas, y todos se encontraban esperando la respuesta.

-No…

Todos quedaron consternados, no esperaban esa respuesta, y menos de el que se le veía tan enamorado de la peli-negra, pero ella no se veía preocupada o triste, Byakuya estaba a punto de desenfundar su katana.

-…por que incluso después de morir lo seguiré haciendo –dijo sonriendo y provocando el llanto en muchas de las chicas, Zaraki solo volteo la mirada y siguió.

-Kuchiki Rukia, ¿aceptas a Kurosaki Ichigo como tu esposo, prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto

-Bien, puedes besar a la novia. –Dijo Zaraki y así lo hicieron Ichigo y Rukia, todos aplaudieron y comenzaron a felicitarlos.

Ichigo y Rukia se tomaban de la mano mientras eran felicitados, al comenzar a pasar todos adentro de la mansión los recién casados se quedaron juntos.

El peli-naranja volteo a ver a la chica y le dedico una cálida sonrisa, la chica lo volteo ver y le respondió de la misma manera, por fin estaban juntos como siempre lo habían querido, aunque al principio les había costado trabajo aceptarlo.

Y juntos pasaron a la mansión, al entrar los reflectores se posaron sobre ellos. La canción "Another Planet" de Mami Kawada comenzó a sonar.

(Este es el link .com/watch?v=c0UlDV56i4c&feature=related)

Los dos comenzaron a bailar abrazados mientas todos contemplaban la escena, cuando estaba a punto de finalizar se hizo una interrupción debido a la entrada furtiva de alguien a la mansión.

-¡Nee-san, por que! –entro kon corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia la peli-negra, la cual, junto con el peli-naranja le propinaron un golpe que lo mando volando de regreso a la entrada de la mansión, en donde uno de sus guardaespaldas lo tomo de los brazos y se lo llevo arrastrando.

-Disculpen por la interrupción –dijo el guardaespaldas antes de desaparecer tras el muro.

-Ese Kon nunca va a cambiar –decía cabreado el peli-naranja, mientras que la peli-negra sonreía -¿De que te ríes? –le pregunto Ichigo a su esposa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo.

-Eres mas celoso de lo que pensaba –dijo con una mano cerca de su barbilla mientras seguía riendo

-No podía dejar que se acercara a mi esposa –le dijo volteando la mirada hacia el otro lado y tomándola de nuevo mientras seguían pasando las canciones.

Pronto llego la noche y todos los invitados comenzaron a retirarse incluyendo a los shinigamis.

-Bien, procura cuidarla lo más que puedas –le dijo Byakuya a Ichigo más en tono de amenaza que de petición.

-Siempre lo he hecho, y así seguirá siendo –le dijo confiado el peli-naranja antes de ver como desaparecía tras la puerta espiritual, dejando así la casa solamente habitada por la reciente pareja.

-¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí a contemplar la luna? –le pregunto la oji-violeta a Ichigo mientras caminaban por el patio de la mansión.

-Claro –le dijo sonriente y ambos se sentaron en un banco que se encontraba ahí.

Rukia apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico mientras ambos contemplaban la luna juntos, en silencio. Pasaron así algunos minutos de tranquilidad hasta que el peli-naranja comenzó a hablar.

-¿Sabes? Desde el día en que te creí muerta siempre contemplaba la luna antes de dormir, de alguna manera podía sentir tu calidez –dijo el peli-naranja aun contemplando la luna.

-Mientras me encontraba en el hueco mundo recordaba lo cómodo que era tu armario, y como al salir siempre te encontrabas dormido, sin ese seño fruncido que siempre tenias, y eso me alentaba a seguir luchando por salir de ahí, y reencontrarme contigo –dijo la peli-negra mientras tomaba de la barbilla a su esposo y le deba un sutil beso cerca de la comisura derecha de la boca.

-Aunque nunca creí que estaría así, junto a una enana enojona y un poco plana –sonrió Ichigo hacia ella

-Y yo no creí que estaría junto a un idiota con cara de delincuente –replico la peli-negra y ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos seriamente, poco después comenzaron a reír.

-Al parecer nuestra relación nunca será como la de los demás –le dijo sonriente el chico mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-Así es mas interesante, además, no podemos cambiar nuestra forma de ser.

-En eso tienes razón, y eso es lo que me agrado de ti

-Y a mí de ti, aunque en ocasiones eres un poco ridículo jaja –dijo Rukia mientras provocaba un sonrojo en el peli-naranja.

-¿Entramos? –pregunto el peli-naranja al notar que la brisa fría de la noche comenzaba a intensificarse.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y ambos entraron a su cuarto, se recostaron juntos, e Ichigo abrazo a la peli-negra de manera protectora.

-Gracias por todo –dijo levemente antes de dormir la peli-negra.

-Gracias por existir –contesto el peli naranja, y así ambos quedaron dormidos, desde ese día ambos se habían unido por un lazo que nadie podría romper…

**Y eso es todo por hoy, jeje, esperen la continuación, que será sorpresa!**

**Y me disculpo por lo corto del capitulo, pero el próximo será mas extenso ^^, además esperen la continuación de mis otras historias, pronto las actualizare n.n**

**Recuerden que el VIR se alimenta de sus reviews, así que comenten lo mas que puedan ^^**

**Hasta la próxima, sayo…**


End file.
